Can Two Bads Make a Right?
by Current Name Unavailable
Summary: After two horrendous tragedies strike, Calleigh and Eric begin to wonder if what was meant to break them down and drive them apart could actually unite them and bring them closer together. NOW COMPLETE! SEQUEL TITLED "Only Love Can Save Us"!
1. Can Two Bads Make a Right?

**The Beginning:**

The burly man threw her against the wall. "You made my best friend's life miserable. Now I plan to do the same for you. You never deserved Jake- all you did was break his heart." Calleigh Duquesne's green eyes had almost no fear to them as she stared him down. "Dating Jake Berkely was one of the biggest mistakes of my life," she said, her voice icy. He glared at her, and made an attempt to grab her arm. She moved out of the way. She had called for backup five, no, six minutes ago, but no one was here yet. "Enough, both of you." Both Calleigh and the man, Manuel, turned as someone called his name. Calleigh gasped. In front of her now stood Alexander Sharova.

"What are you doing here?' she asked Eric's father. "This is a better question for the two of you," he said in a thick Russian accent. Manuel glared at Calleigh, then turned to Sharova. "It's an empty warehouse. No one owns it. I can come if I want." "I don't believe that is wise," Sharova said. Calleigh's hand had slowly shifted over her gun. She was ready to pull it out if need-be. She, however, gasped as several more men appeared behind Sharova. All were members of the Russian mob. "My new friends here think it is time for you to go," Sharova said. Manuel whipped around to run, but a loud gunshot rang out, and he fell to the floor, dead. Calleigh pulled out her gun, aiming it at Sharova. "Ms. Duquesne, I recommend you put that away," he said in a surprisingly calm voice. Calleigh's eyes shifted, and saw more than half a dozen guns pointing at her. "Put it down," Sharova said. Calleigh considered her options, then slowly set the gun on the floor. "Very good," he said. With his men still pointing the gun at her, Sharova snatched her gun, throwing it to the side. Calleigh looked at Sharova. "You let me go now, and you'll get off very lightly. You saw a man trying to kidnap me, and you killed him. No jury would convict you for that. Besides, they couldn't even try you without evidence that you had the gun. They'd have to try to see which one of your men did it. I never saw a thing." "No, no Ms. Dusquesne, I know you cops lie," Pavel said. "We do this my way." With that, he grabbed her arm, leading her off as three men kept their guns pointed at her. Sharova put her in a van. He climbed into the van next to her, as did the armed men, as yet another man sped them off.

When Horatio, Eric, and Ryan arrived, no one was in the abandoned warehouse. Calleigh's Hummer was still parked out in front. As they were clearing the building, they noticed Manuel's body. "She was here Wolfe," Horatio said, bending down. "How can you tell?" Ryan asked sarcastically. "Was it the Hummer, or the fact she called us and even said she was here?" Horatio looked at Ryan. "Sorry," Ryan said. Ryan had a splitting headache, and wasn't in the best of moods. "I'm saying that Wolfe, because that's her gun," Horatio said, pointing over to where Calleigh's gun was leaning against the wall. Eric suddenly came inside from the back way. "I have tire tracks here H, like someone sped off." "And I know why Eric," Horatio said. He looked up, glancing at the door as he put his sunglasses back on and rested his hands on his hips. "Because they took Calleigh."


	2. Disaster Strikes

****

Disaster Strikes

Calleigh had by now been gagged. All she wanted was Eric. After his injuries had healed from the incident where she'd accidently shot him while he'd been helping Sharova try to do what Eric called "make things right", they'd become closer than ever. Sharova tied her hands as the van came to a stop. The door slid open, and Sharova forced her out. She saw they'd pulled up to another warehouse. A gun held to the bend in her back, Calleigh was led inside. "Meet Ivan," Sharova said, his accent sharpening every word. "He is Eric's half-brother." Calleigh looked over the man. He looked almost Eric's age, probably a year or so younger. He had thin black hair, most of which was very very short. he looked like he'd been shaved, and was in the process of growing his hair back. He had tanned skin, and his eyes were a blue-grey. "Ivan, this is Calleigh. She's a friend of Eric." Ivan's face became stern at Eric's name. Calleigh had never known of Ivan, and doubted Eric knew of him either. But from the way he was acting, Ivan wasn't fond of his brother at all. Then, Sharova said something in Russian to Ivan. Ivan stared at Calleigh and nodded. Her hands still bounded, Calleigh began to struggle to get free. She tried to say something, but the cloth they'd stuffed in her mouth wouldn't let her. "Shut up, or it'll get worse," Ivan said. his accent was even thicker than his father's. Calleigh got quiet. Ivan took a gun from one of his father's helpers, then shooed them off. Even Sharova left, until it was only Ivan and one other man. Ivan took Calleigh to a smaller room. The room was much darker, with only one small window near the roof to let light in from. "Stand guard out here. No one comes in until I say so," Ivan said to the remaining man. The man nodded, and Ivan and Calleigh disappeared inside.

First, he beat Calleigh. Every time she cried out in pain, Ivan would hit her harder. Then, he took her handcuffs. With her hands still bound, he put the handcuffs on one of her wrists and strapped it to a filing cabinet in the room. Calleigh's once calm green eyes were now filled with fear. Never before had she felt this defenseless. Her left eye was nearly swollen shut, and both her nose and her lip were bleeding. She had several bruises along her arms, legs, and torso, and was covered in abrasions as well. She felt so weak; she had given up trying to fight him off. However, she screamed as he tore her shirt away from her body. New life filled her as she fought harder to fight him off. He kicked her hard in the stomach, and she groaned, pain comsuming her again. She refused to back down though, and, as he approached again, kicked out as hard as she could, catching him right in his knee. She heard a snap as it buckled. He cried out in pain. He was furious now. Then, he kicked her head with his good leg, and all she saw was blackness. She still felt his touch though. It was as if she was blinded, but could still hear and feel everything. She could feel tears streaming down her face as he continued to beat her and, finally, take advantage of her.

As he finished, Ivan kicked her again. Calleigh cried out in pain. Her vision had slowly been coming back to her, but it had been coming back very slowly. She was glad too, because she wouldn't have known what to do if she'd actually seen what he'd done to her. "I'll make sure you're dead when they find you," she said, hostility and rage in her voice. Suddenly, she felt his fist connect with her skull, and then, nothing.

It was four afters since Calleigh had gone missing, but only forty five minutes since Calleigh had been knocked out. Finally having managed tracking down the van, Eric, Ryan, and Horatio arrived at the other warehouse. It was Eric who found the locked room. He looked at the lock, thn heard soft whimpering from inside. "Calleigh!" he yelled. He kicked in the door, and saw Calleigh lying on the floor, unconscious. Another whimper escaped her lips. "Horatio, we need a paramedic!" Eric called. He looked over Calleigh. She had been beaten badly. She was covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention the fist-shaped bruise appearing on her cheek. He took the gag from her mouth, and untied her hands. That was when he noticed her shirt wasn't buttoned right. _That's odd. _Calleigh never went to work dressed sloppily. He'd never known for her to forget to tie her shoe, let alone button a shirt wrong. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt, and gasped as he saw an even bigger boot-print on her abdomen. "Oh Calleigh," he whispered as the blairing of the ambulance siren began to roar louder and louder.


	3. Dark Secrets

****

Dark Secrets

Calleigh's eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything was spinning a moment before her eyes began to work right again, and she could make out clear images. She noticed she was in a hospital room. She was confused a moment, the everything came to her. She felt someone holding her hand. her eyes turned that way, and she saw Eric was holding her hand, asleep in one of the chairs. her eyes shifted to the other side of her bed. Natalia was there, asleep as well. She saw Horatio and Alexx talking outside. She looked beside her bed. There was a vase of flowers. A note said they were from Ryan. She went to reposition herself, but the moment she tried to move, pain shot through her body. She grimaced, lying still again. That was enough to wake Eric. "Cal?" he asked. "Y-Yes?" she said. Eric was shocked at how raspy and weak her voice still sounded. "Natalia, she's awake," Eric said, sitting up in his chair. Natalia opened her eyes, sitting up. She smiled at Calleigh, then got up and walked to the door. "She's awake," she said to Horatio and Alexx. Alexx, though still not working for the Crime Lab again, had still been worried about her friend. Horatio nodded, and Natalia went to call Ryan.

Eric looked at Calleigh as Horatio walked into the room. "Are you ok?" Eric asked her. "It hurts," Calleigh mumbled. "You were beat up pretty bad. What happened?" calleigh's eyes shifted away from him. She couldn't look at him as she lied. "I don't remember." Horatio noticed the shift in his colleague's eyes, and already knew she was lying. "Eric, why don't you go see if Natalia got a hold of Ryan." "But H," Eric began. He didn't want to leave Calleigh. Eric caught Horatio's eye however, and silently walked out of the room. Natalia looked at him as she hung up the phone. Calleigh saw him say something to Alexx and Natalia, and all three turned to look at her, but not one of them tried come in.

Horatio sat down next to Calleigh. "Cal, I know how you feel for Eric." He saw Calleigh's eyes widen. "I haven't told anyone," he said to her softly, looking down. "Which is why I know that you lied to him." He looked back up, his soft blue eyes meeting Calleigh's fearful green ones. "I know you're scared, but you have to tell me what happened." Calleigh turned away, ignoring the pain. "Horatio, I can't." "Calleigh...." Horatio saw a tear slip down Calleigh's cheek. "We can't find who did this to you until you tell me what happened," he said gently. Calleigh closed her eyes, biting her lip. She immediately regretted it, pain in her lip now joining the pain that seemed all around her. "He beat me Horatio. And I'll kill that monster if I ever see him again. He handcuffed me with my own handcuffs to that filing cabinet, making sure I didn't make a sound with that gag he put it. As if that wasn't enough," she looked down, then stared out the window to where Eric was. "It was his father who led the kidnapping," she said as Horatio turned to look at Eric as well. "He and some of the Russian mob were at that warehouse were I found Manuel. They killed Manuel and took me. When we got to the second warehouse, I learned something very new; something Eric probably doesn't know. He has a half brother named Ivan. It was Ivan who locked me in with him in that room." She left out how it had ended. She wouldn't tell anyone. She had to try to keep the little bit of pride she had left. Horatio nodded. "Very well. Thank you Calleigh. You've been quite helpful." He then looked up at where Eric and the others were. Ryan and Frank had joined them by now. Horatio motioned for them to come in. Eric walked in, and clutched Calleigh's hand again as she stared out the window, unable to hold anyone's eye. Natalia and Alexx stood by her bedside, as Ryan and Frank sat in the chairs next to Horatio.

Even with Eric holding her hand, Calleigh was still secretly petrified. As the doctor came in to look her over, she put some more medicine into Calleigh's IV. Soon, Calleigh had drifted off into a restless sleep.


	4. Healing and Returning

****

Healing and Returning

In a week, Calleigh was sent home. Trying to keep her mind off of things, she went back to work a week after that. She went into Horatio's office first. "Can I have my gun back?" she asked. "Since it got left at the crime scene?" Horatio looked at her. "Calleigh, are you sure you're ready to be back?" Horatio asked. Calleigh nodded. "Then yes, you can have your gun back," Horatio said, handing her the gun. "Just promise you'll tell someone if you need to go home." Calleigh nodded, but said, "I'm ok Horatio." With that, she turned, walking out of his office.

"Hey!" Natalia said when she saw her. "Nice to see you back," she said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" "Better," Calleigh said, smiling to her as she partly lied. Calleigh was feeling much better physically, but her emotional wounds were still raw and open. "Good. You know, the lab hasn't been the same without you. And honestly, I think you're temporary replacement was scared of guns." Calleigh let out a soft laugh. Natalia felt her pager. "Darn, I've got to go. Hope to catch you later!" Calleigh smiled and nodded as Natalia walked off. She headed to her ballistics lab, and slipped on her lab coat. It felt good to be back.

"Hey Cal!" Eric said excitedly as he walked into her lab. Calleigh smiled. He'd been calling her nightly to check on her, but she hadn't told him she'd been planning on coming back to work. "How are you?" "I'm healing fine," Calleigh said to him. Just like with Natalia, she wasn't lying to him completely, just fibbing. "How long have you been back?" Eric asked. "Just an hour or so ago." "I was out in the field, but if I'd known you were coming back, I wouldn't have gone," Eric said. Calleigh smiled. "It's alright, you did fine." "Do you need help with anything?" Eric asked. She smiled, looking at him. "Eric, I'm really ok. Just go back to work," she said, a hint of laughter emerging in her voice. Eric smiled. "Alright, alright, I'm going!" he said. He made sure no one was watching, then gently kissed her forehead before walking out. Calleigh smiled, then turned back to her guns. She had a case she had to get back to work on.

Ryan came in next. "Hey Calleigh," he said. She looked up from her microscope. "Hey Ryan," she said. "I've got something for you," Ryan said, holding up a little bag. Inside was a .45 bullet. "Found it at the crime scene for the Thompson case." Calleigh smiled and nodded. "I'll get on it as soon as I finish what I'm working on now." Ryan smiled. "Cool. And welcome back." He smiled, then left the room.


	5. Devastating News

****

Devastating News

Calleigh had been back at work for over a month now. You could hardly see any evidence at all from her ordeal, and her emotional wounds were finally, but very slowly, beginning to heal as well.

Calleigh walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands on her pants. _I've got to lay off all the extra water everyone seems to think I still need_. She headed for the break room to grab something to eat. After she got there, she ate only a few bites of her sandwich before she felt nauseated. "Alright, never mind," she mumbled to herself. She put her sandwich back in the fridge, then headed back for her lab.

Horatio walked into Calleigh's lab. "Calleigh, I-" he stopped as he saw her leaning against the counter. She looked paler than usual. "Calleigh?' he asked again. She turned to face him. "Oh! Horatio, I-" "Calleigh, are you feeling ok?" he asked. "Yeah, just tired," she said. "What do you need?" He looked her over, then continued. "I was wondering what you found on those results on the bullets from the triple homicide today. "Oh! They were shot fom a gun registered to a Clyde Westonshire. That name ring a bell?" "It sure does," Horatio said. "Thank you Calleigh." He walked out of her office, dialing someone on his cell phone. Calleigh let out a breath of relief. She felt sick still. She walked into DNA, where she saw Natalia. "Everyone else is out in the field, so, if they ask, I went home. Ok?" "Yeah. Are you ok?" Natalia asked. Calleigh nodded. "I just need to go home." "Alright," Natalia said. "Thanks Natalia," Calleigh called as she left the lab and got into her car. She finally let the fear she'd been holding in all day rise up. One her way home, she stopped at the store. She picked up four items, then headed home.

Tears again filled Calleigh's eyes as she looked at her counter. Four tests. Four positives. She couldn't deny it now. Her ideal still wasn't over. She thought hard, but there was no way it could be anyone but Ivan's. Calleigh was scared. She hadn't even been this scared when Ivan had locked her alone in that room with him. She couldn't raise a child alone! She wanted so bad to tell Eric, but she didn't want him to freak out, or worse, leave her when he found out. She couldn't tell Horatio, because, well, it was Horatio. She definitely couldn't tell her father. he knew of the attack, but Calleigh had only told him he'd beaten her. She couldn't even bring herself to try to tell Alexx. _I'm going to have to hide it for as long as I can. _Trembling, she quickly hid the tests, and went to bed. As she laid down, she felt a slight movement in her abdomen. Terrified, she took forever to fall asleep.

Her alarm woke her early the next morning. She looked at her stomach. She wasn't very big yet, but you could already feel a bump coming. She sighed, pulling herself out of bed and went into the kitchen. She wasn't hungry, but forced herself to eat a granola bar. As she was about to leave, she regretted it because she was again sick to her stomach. After drinking a glass of water to try to calm herself, she drove off for work. Today was going to be an interesting day to say the least.


	6. A Flicker of Hope

****

A Flicker of Hope

Two more weeks had passed. Calleigh was still managing to hide her bump by simply wearing looser clothing. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep her secret though. As she was walking out of her lab, she was deep in thought. She was so deep in thought, however, she didn't see Eric until she had run into him. "I'm so sorry!" they said at the same time. "It was my fault," Calleigh said. "I was just thinking about something." "It's fine, no big deal," Eric said with a smile. "You know, it's been a while since we've really gone out." Calleigh sighed. Since she'd learned she was pregnant, they hadn't been out to dinner or anything. They'd barely even spoken. "I know, and I'm sorry. I've just been really busy, and... I guess you could say I've had some stuff going on." He smiled. "Well, what about tonight you come over to my place for dinner and a movie." He pulled her close. Calleigh closed her eyes as she felt her baby kick. _Could that timing have been any worse?_ she thought. Eric pulled back as he felt something press against him. Calleigh could see confusion, then surprise, then anger flash in his face, all in a few seconds. "Calleigh, we need to talk," he said. "Eric..." "Just follow me," he said. "Going on a lunch break!" he called to Horatio. Horatio nodded, watching as Eric went to leave, Calleigh looking upset as she followed.

The ride to the restraunt was silent. When they were seated was when Eric spoke first. "I'm not hungry, but we needed someplace quiet to talk." Calleigh was looking down at her hands. "Calleigh, what's going on?" he asked. "Eric.... I'm pregnant," she said with a sigh. "I figured that much out an hour ago," Eric said. "But it can't be mine. Or... can it?" Calleigh shook her head no. "Then, you've been cheating on me," he said. Calleigh heard a mix of anger and hurt in his voice. Calleigh was already irritable to begin with, but that pushed her over the edge. "For crying out loud Eric, why would I have done that to you?" she asked, raising her voice. Several people in the restraunt turned to them. Calleigh turned her voice down, but not her anger. "Of course I would never cheat on you, especially considering all we've been through." She leaned back in her chair, beginning to calm a bit. "It happened when I was kidnapped. Your father was the one who took me from the building where Manuel was killed. One of your father's friends from the Russian mob killed him, and then Pavel took me to another warehouse. That was where Ivan showed up. According to Sharova, Ivan is your half brother." "So...." Eric was still puzzled. "Eric, Ivan didn't only beat me," she whispered. "He did things to me I wouldn't even wish upon my enemies Eric." she closed her eyes, unable to continue. "Oh Calleigh," Eric said softly as he figured everything out. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Are you kidding me? You still wouldn't know if I hadn't bumped into you. I don't want anyone to know yet. I'm still struggling to grasp it. And I thought you'd feel responsible when you learned of how he was related to you. Eric, not even my father knows all the details. And if I hadn't ran into you, no one would know I was pregnant either." Eric looked like he was in shock. "How long were you going to hide it?" "As long as I could," she said. "Eric, I can't raise this baby alone though, and that's what scares me the most," she said. Eric looked into her eyes. He'd never seen this much fear in Calleigh's eyes. Ever. Catching his glance, Calleigh turned her head, looking away from his eyes. "Well, you won't be alone," he said. "Because I won't be this baby's uncle. I'll be it's father instead." Calleigh's eyes got big. "Really? You mean it?" He nodded. She smiled, throwing her hands around his neck. "Thank you Eric," she whispered in his ear. he smiled as she leaned against him. He could now really feel her small bump, and the baby as it kicked again. "I'm glad you mean it," she said, leaning back, or let's just say you would have had one angry, hormonal woman who knows how to shoot guns very angry with you," she said easingly. He laughed. "And one who knows how to kill and make it look like an accident." Calleigh smiled and laughed. Eric leaned in, kissing her cheek.


	7. Back with a Vengeance

****

Back with a Venegeance

It was the next day. It was late in the morning as Eric walked by Calleigh's lab to drop off some evidence and talk to her as well. "Cal?" No answer. _That's not like her_. He walked out of the lab, just as Horatio stepped out of the elevator. "H, have you seen Calleigh?" Eric asked. "Yes, she's out in the field, and she's requesting back-up with an armed felon." Eric's face went almost snow white. "Eric, is something wrong?" Horatio asked. "You sent her into the field?!?" Horatio looked puzzled. "Yes, should I not have?" "Horatio, she-" Eric cut off. He knew Calleigh would kill him if he told her. "She's what?" Horatio asked, staring at him. "She's not ready for it yet," Eric said. It was the best plan he had to go off of. Without another word, he raced out to his Hummer. Nothing could happen to Calleigh. Especially not now.

A familiar tan-skinned man with very short, thin black hair and blue-grey eyes was standing in the doorway of a nice, three story house. His handgun was pointed at Calleigh. She had hers pointed at him. "We meet again," he said, his accent thicker than Calleigh remembered. As she felt her baby flutter in her stomach, Calleigh's hatred was fueled. "I oughta put a bullet in your head and be done with it." She heard sirens screaming, coming their way. "It's all over now," Calleigh said to him. "Not yet," he said. Both were still aiming their weapons as Eric skidded to a stop. "Put the weapon down!" he yelled, getting out of the car. "Not yet!" the Russian accent hit Eric hard. "Put it down Ivan, or I'll kill you on the spot like I should have already down." "Do it! You know you want to!" Ivan shouted. "Ivan...." Eric mumbled. Suddenly, he remembered. Ivan. "Put the gun down, or our father will have to come visit you in your grave." "Then you're Eric!" Ivan turned. He was about to shoot, but Calleigh's bullet got off faster. It hit him in the leg she knew was already injured. He yelled in pain, falling to the ground. "Clear!" Calleigh said, kicking his gun away as she kept hers pointed at his head. "Kill me. You know you want to," he snapped. "You wouldn't believe how badly I want to," she said through gritted teeth. She reholstered her gun, afriad she really would kill him. Eric was at her side by now. "So this is him?" Calleigh nodded. "He's all yours. I can't see a thing." Eric turned, walking off. "Where are you going?" Ivan called to him. Suddenly, he let out a loud, bellowing screech as Calleigh kicked him, hard, between his legs. "And that's just the start of it," she whispered to him. She then walked back to Eric as more cops and an ambulance began to appear on the distance. He wrapped her in a hug, and she let him.


	8. Keeping Things Hidden

****

Keeping Things Hidden

When they were back at the lab, Eric went into Calleigh's office when she was alone. "You can't be going out into the field anymore, and you know why," he said softly to her. Calleigh looked into his eyes. "And I wouldn't have, if I hadn't heard what had happened. He tried to grab a young girl off the streets. She was fifteen. A neighbor called for help, and He locked himself in his house. When they descried the suspect, err, Ivan, I knew it was him, and I had to deal with him. And not even you could have stopped me." She went back to looking at the 9 mil bullet under her microscope for distinctive striations. "Cal, we have to tell Horatio." Calleigh looked back at him. "Not on your life." "But he'll find out soon," Eric said, glancing at her stomach. "Stop staring," she said, a slight smiled going across her face. "It makes Baby squirm more." Then, she turned serious again. "I'll deal with him when he finds out, and not a moment sooner." Suddenly, she gripped her table tightly. "You alright?" Eric asked. "Yeah, I-" she ran out of the lab and to the restroom. As the door slammed shut, Eric shook his head. "Guess morning sickness isn't always a morning thing," he mumbled. "What?" his head jerked up as Ryan walked in. "Nothing, just said I've seen a lot of friendliness from strange people this morning." Ryan looked puzzled, and didn't look like he believed an ounce of what Eric had said. He shook his head. "Anyway, I found another bullet for Calleigh to compare to that 9 mil. Know where she is?" "Right here," Calleigh said quietly, walking back into the lab. "I'm fine," she mouthed to Eric as Ryan turned away for a brief moment. Eric still had concern all over his face, but didn't say anthing else. "Thanks Ryan," Calleigh said, making her voice sound as perky as normal. "No problem," he said, walking out of the lab. Calleigh looked at Eric. "I think we both have work to do," she said, going back to her bullets. Eric took her not-so subtle hint, nodded to her politely, and left her alone.

Eric sighed. He didn't know what to do. he wanted to tell Horatio so badly so Calleigh wouldn't be able to risk her well-being anymore like she had earlier in the day, but he was afraid that, if he told Horatio, or anyone else for that matter, it would drive Calleigh over the edge. He decided to talk to her about it tonight. He left a note by her locker, telling her to meet him at his place for dinner so they could talk about it. Slipping it through the slats in her locker so no one else would read it, he went back to work.


	9. More Truth Revealed

****

More Truth Revealed

Calleigh was heading for her locker to go home, but she saw them bringing Ivan into interrogation. She decided to watch from outside as Natalia began her interrogation.

"So, pretty girl found me when I asked that little girl for more fun. I want her arrested for beating me," he said. Natalia raised her eyebrows. "You want me to arrest her? You have no evidence to back up your claims." "I can show you if you want," he murmured under his breath. "And if she had, who blames her," Natalia said. "Since you kidnapped her and beat her." He looked almost puzzled. "She said I beat her? That's it?" It was now Natalia's turn to look confused. "I'm sorry?" A smirk appeared on Ivan's face as he looked out of the room. It got bigger as he saw Calleigh watching. "She's a liar, she doesn't trust you, or both," he said. "What are you talking about?" Natalia asked. Ivan looked back at her, leaning in. "Let's just say beating her was easy, but not as much fun. The look on her face, and her screams pleased me even more when I had finished beating her and had the rest of my fun." He snickered. "Blondie put up a fight, despite my restraints. But after I hit her head, she seemed to faze out." He leaned in even closer, his face close to Natalia. She leaned back. "But what next was the best part. Her screams were priceless; like music to my ears. And yes, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every bit of her. From the outside, in. Now, maybe you can take me someplace where you and I can be alone, and I can show you too. Just like I tried to show the other little girl I took today." Natalia looked appalled. "Take him," she said to the guard, getting up and quickly leaving the room.


	10. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

****

Why Didn't You Tell Me?

As she walked out of the room, Calleigh looked at her. When she saw the look on Natalia's face, she got nervous. "What's wrong?" "Calleigh, you lied to me." "Natalia, what are you-" "He told me everything Calleigh. Even the details you just happened to leave out when you told everyone what happened." Calleigh went pale white. Without a word, she brushed past Natalia, heading for the lockers again. "Calleigh, you can't just walk away!" Natalia said, following her. "Watch me!" Calleigh said.

They were in the locker room when Natalia grabbed Calleigh's arm. "Why didn't you tell me, or anyone else?" she asked softly. "Because I couldn't," Calleigh said, looking into Natalia's eyes. "Besides, you would have figured it out eventually anyway." She pulled her arm free, heading for her locker. "What do you mean by that?" Natalia asked. "Oh no, I won't make that mistake again. Bumping into Eric earlier means he already knows, but not you too." "Know about what Calleigh?" Natalia asked, her voice soft and concerned. "Nothing! Nothing Natalia," Calleigh said. "I didn't want to do this Calleigh, but either you tell me, or I tell Horatio everything." Calleigh looked back at Natalia. More than anything, her friend looked worried. Natalia was taken aback as Calleigh grabbed her hand. "Cal, what are you doing? Let me g-" she stopped as Calleigh let her hand go once it was touching Calleigh's stomach. "This is how everyone is going to find out," Calleigh said, trembling. Natalia was speechless as she slowly pulled her hand away as the baby quit turning. "Cal, is it.... his?" "No one else's," Calleigh said, opening her locker. "You really need to tell someone," Natalia said. "Particularly Horatio." "I will, but not now," Calleigh said. "Eric knows, and that's enough. He and I can manage for now." She put away her gun and badge, grabbed her bag, as well as Eric's note, read it, then headed to leave. "Please Calleigh, let me help," Natalia said. "If you want to help, just keep it between the two of us and Eric," Calleigh said as the elavator doors closed, separating them. Natalia stared after her in shock.


	11. Comfort Me

****

Comfort Me

Calleigh knocked on the door to Eric's apartment. He opened it, smiling when he saw who it was. "Come on in," he said. She gave him a small smile, walking in.

They sat down on the couch together. Eric spoke first. "Calleigh, I think you need to tell Horatio." "And have the entire Crime Lab know? You must be crazy Eric!" Eric pulled her close. "Calleigh, I just don't want anything to happen to you, or our child." Calleigh pulled away. "Eric, you can't call this our child, because it's not. It's mine." "I already told you Calleigh, you and I are going to raise this child together. There will be a 'we' from now on." He stopped as he saw her crying. Calleigh never cried. "What's wrong?' he asked softly. "I can't do this anymore," she said softly. She hung her head, the tears starting to fall faster.

"Shh, it's ok," Eric said softly. "Calleigh, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met." He lifted her chin up so she looked at him. "I love you Calleigh. I'm going to do everything I can for you and that baby. Don't you even worry." Calleigh hung her head back down. Eric could see how badly shaken she was. "Eric, I still relive it," she whispered. "Every night I relive it. And when the baby moves during the day, I relive it then too." Eric pulled her close again. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Calleigh buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently. He could feel the baby moving inside of her. He had goose bumps as he tried to imagine what she was going through. He couldn't. "Come on, let's get you something to eat," he said softly. He helped her up, then took her to the kitchen.

He had prepared a nice grilled chicken salad for them to eat, but Calleigh only ate about half of hers before she started to feel sick. She stopped eating and just sat there. When he too was finished, he looked at her. "Want to play a game?" he asked, trying to comfort her and cheer her up. "What do you want to play?" "Strip poker?" Calleigh threw back her head and laughed. "You wish!" she said. "What about just Hearts?" "Ok, fine," Eric said. Calleigh smiled. If there was anyone who knew how to comfort her and cheer her up, it was Eric. But she was still afraid. Afraid of what would happen when everyone else found out. Afraid of actually having her child. Afraid of raising the baby and becoming a mother. All of those things couldn't, wouldn't leave her mind, no matter how hard she tried to make them.


	12. You Can't Break Me

****

You Can't Break Me

Another few weeks had passed, and Calleigh was struggling to hide her pregnancy. Not only was she beginning to show more, but her morning sickness was still hanging around, and her back and feet were already beginning to ache. Her pleading was the only thing keeping Natalia and Eric from telling anyone of her secret.

Calleigh put on her lab coat. It really helped in hiding her stomach. She nearly jumped as she saw Horatio already standing in her lab. "Jeez Horatio, don't scare me like that," she said, smiling. He smiled back. "Calleigh, I came to get that report on those guns." "I'm not quite threw yet Horatio," Calleigh said. "But I'm almost done. I just seemed to have mounds of stuff piling up on me the last several days." "Understandable," he said. "Calleigh, you..." "Yes?" Calleigh asked. "You look... pale." Calleigh's face paled even more. "What are you talking about?" "Either you're not feeling well," he looked her over again carefully. "Or you're hiding something from me." "Nothing's wrong Horatio," she said. "Calleigh, you should know better than to try to lie to me," he said.

Calleigh leaned against her desk. "I'll tell you again Horatio, nothing's wrong." Horatio sighed. "Alright then Calleigh. Just get me those reports when you finish. I'll be in my office if you need me. Go home if you feel sick." Calleigh nodded. "Alright," she called as he disappeared.

At her lunch, Calleigh ate a quick lunch before she drove off for the prison. When she got there, she got permission to see Ivan.

"So, pretty girl come back for seconds?" he asked. She glared at him. "My life is a living hell because of you," She said. "I don't see it that way baby," he said. Calleigh had to fight to keep in control of her hormonal body. "I can prove everything you did to me. And soon enough, I will." "Oh, but no evidence you possess. Unless....." She felt like he was burning through her as his eyes ran over her. "Ah, blondie, we have fun now! Me see kid when?" "What do you men?" Calleigh asked, paling again. "Pregnant you are, yes?" "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are. Dumb I am not. I hear your phone call earlier. You tell Eric you and baby fine. I pressume you have no live children, correct? Is kid mine?" "No, it's Eric's, and that's none of your damn business anyway!" He chuckled, then stood up. His hands and legs were cuffed, but his guard had been forced to leave the room when a major fight started outside of the room, leaving Ivan alone with Calleigh. "Then we go again," he said. He tried to lean down and kiss her, but she pushed him back. "You've done enough," she said. The anger in her voice only accented her Southern voice even more. "You may have done all those things to me, and stolen so much from me, but there's one thing you can't do. You can't break me," she said. She saw his guard come back into the room. "We're done here. Take


	13. I Never Meant to Lie

I Never Meant to Lie

Calleigh walked into Horatio's office, file in hand. He smiled. "Thank you," he said as he took the file. She smiled at him, then walked out of his office.

"Hey," Eric said as she walked out of Horatio's office. "Hi," Calleigh said. "So, you have a doctor's appointment today, right?" "Yeah. After all, I am twelve weeks along," she said quietly. "So, one trimester?" he asked. "Yes, and keep it down. I don't want everyone to know." "Calleigh, Eric...." both jumped as someone said their names. "Yes Horatio?" Eric asked, both turning to meet their boss. "Please, explain what is going on here, and if what I just heard was correct. Calleigh?" She sighed, closing her eyes. He finally knew. "Well, yes, in a sense, but not like you think." "And what am I thinking?" Horatio asked. "The baby... isn't Eric's. I wish it was, but it isn't. It's.... Ivan's. My kidnapper. He did more than just kidnap me though..... I guess I'll be able to prove it when the baby is born." She hung her head, almost in shame. Eric looked at her, rubbing his hand over her back gently.

Horatio was still in shock. Calleigh had already gone through one trimester, and he hadn't noticed? _I must be getting old_ "Calleigh, you go to that doctor's appointment today, and tomorrow, I want you here in my office first thing in the morning so we can discuss some things." Calleigh nodded. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to lie to you." "I understand that Calleigh. Now you go rest," Horatio said. As he walked away, Calleigh buried her head in Eric's chest. He comforted her as well as he could.

Natalia walked around the corner just then. "I'm so sorry," she said. "What happened?" Eric asked as Calleigh looked up. "Well, I wanted to help, so I asked Alexx over the phone what could help morning sickness. At first, she asked if it was me, and I said no, it was a friend, and... to the point here, Alexx is too smart for her own good and figured it out. I'm so sorry Calleigh." "It's alright," Calleigh said. "Yeah, H just found out too," Eric replied. "How'd he take it?" Suddenly, Ryan appeared. "What the heck is going on? Calleigh's pregnant and I'm the last to know??" "About like that I think, only I think he was screaming on the inside instead of the outside," Calleigh said, rolling her eyes. "Well, Ryan, Frank doesn't know," Eric said. "Uh, yeah I do," Frank said walking around the corner. "Is Horatio telling the truth Calleigh?" Calleigh rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes," Frank said. Then, the elavator doors opened, and Alexx practically ran out. Calleigh grinned sheepishly at her. "Surprise?" "Oh Calleigh dear!" Alexx said, wrapping her in a hug.

__

There goes my last bit of normality

Calleigh thought to herself. 


	14. I'm Pregnant, Not Dying

****

I'm Pregnant, Not Dying

Calleigh slipped back into her lab, thankful to be away from everyone at the moment. For three hours she'd had to deal with everyone. Right now, she just wanted to be alone. _I guess I should be happy everyone knows now_, she thought. _Because trying to hide it is getting harder, if not impossible_. She looked at her watch. She'd have to leave in three more hours so she could go to her doctor's appointment. She heard a knock at the door, and turned and saw Ryan.

"Yes?" she asked. "Just wanted to check on you," he said. "Ryan, you've been with me for three hours now. All I did was walk into the lab, whic is only a few feet from your lab. I'm really ok." He blushed. "Umm, yeah, sorry," he said, ducking out of the office. Calleigh shook her head, unable to hold back a giggle. "Glad to see you think me being concerned is funny," Ryan said, sticking his head back into the office. "Ryan, what would I do without you?" Calleigh asked, still chuckling. She turned back to her files. As she went to sign one, she dropped her pen. "I got it!" Ryan said, suddenly streaking over. He nearly tackled her in his mad dash to pick up her pen. "Here," he said, standing up and handing it to her. "Do you need something to drink now?" he asked. "Because I can get you whatever you need, and I'm sure if you needed to rest, Eric and I could cover for you, and...." Calleigh cut him off. "Ryan." He kept babbling. "Ryan. Ryan! RYAN!!!" He shut his mouth, turning to her. She was smiling again. "Ryan, I'm ok. I'm pregnant Ryan, not dying. It's ok, really." She took her pen from him. "Thank you for wanting to be helpful, but I really can do things on my own still." Ryan looked at her. "Are you sure you don't need help, because-" "Yes Ryan, I'm fine." He got quiet. Deciding it wasn't worth trying to do or say anything else, Ryan left the lab, this time actually going back to his own lab.

Calleigh smiled at Eric as he walked into her lab as Ryan went back into his. "What was that about?" he asked, smiling as he saw her fighting to hold in a laugh. "I was having to explain to Ryan that I'm pregnant, not dying. I don't need someone to do everything for me." He smiled, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I can see how well you manage that," he said. She smiled, leaning in and kissing him gently. "Thank you handsome." She smiled, pulling back. "Now, I should get back to work, before anyone else happens to mistake that I'm dying. She gave him a warm smile, then turned back to her files. Eric smile. Even with her bump showing, she was still as beautiful as ever. He quietly left, letting her work in peace.


	15. Don't Let Go

****

Don't Let Go

Calleigh's doctor's appointment had gone well. Her doctor had sad that, if Calleigh wanted to come back in on week, the doctor could do a detailed ultrasound. After that, Calleigh had gone home, and had eaten a quick dinner before slipping off to bed.

Eric looked at his watch. He knew it was late, but he had hopes Calleigh was still awake. He wanted to returned her badge, which she must have dropped when she left the office. When he got to her house, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Figuring she was asleep, he decided he would just slip in, leave the badge on her dresser, and leave. Using the spare key he knew she kept hidden in her over-hanging plant, he let himself in. He was silent as he walked into the house. He set the badge on the table, then turned to leave. But it was then he heard it- a faint, almost inaudible whimper. Then, nothing. He almost thought he'd been dreaming, but then he heard it again, this time louder. "Calleigh," he said. "Calleigh!" He quickly ran from where the cries were coming from, her bedroom. He threw open the door, and saw she was sleeping. But a thin sheet of sweat was covering her entire body. She was wearing Capri-length pajama bottoms, and a maternity sleeping shirt. However, what he saw even more, was how she was shaking, and kept thrashing. "Stop!" she suddenly screamed out in her sleep. "Please, please, stop!" He saw her appearing to be struggling with someone in her sleep. He seemed frozen in place. He wanted to wake her, but was unable to say or do anything.

__

The man had her handcuffed to the filing cabinet, and he was now beating her. This time though, when he hit her head, she didn't black out. She could see it all. He stripped her of her clothes, overpowering her renewed strength to fight him off. As she saw him give her that smirking glance, she cried out again. Then, she screamed again, tears streaming down her face as he pushed himself into her; nothing she could do was enough to stop him. Then, someone was calling her name. The man began to fade as the voice got louder, but the feeling of pain and terror remained.

"Calleigh!" Eric cried again. He had finally come to his senses, and had started to carefully try to wake her. Her eyes bolted open, and, when she saw who it was, she bolted up in her bed, throwing her arms around him and began to sob forcefully. "Shh, it's ok. It's all ok," Eric whispered, holding her close. He stroked her blonde hair behind her ear again with one hand, the other holding her close to him. Calleigh didn't ask how he got in, or why he was even here, she was just glad he was.

Still comforting her, Eric sat down on the bed next to her. "It's ok Calleigh, I've got you," he whispered. She was still shaking. "Eric, he d-did it again, a-and, a-a-and-" "Calleigh, I've got you. You're safe now. You're both safe." "Eric, j-just don't let go," she whispered. He smiled to himself, kissing her very lightly on her forehead. Gently, he laid her back down, despite her small protests. When she was lying down again, he laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, one simply around her, the other over her and her baby. "Shhh, just go back to sleep. I'll be there. I'll take care of you," he whispered. She was still shaking, and he worked to comfort her. Finally, she drifted back to sleep. By the way she laid still, Eric could tell her sleep was more peaceful this time. As a small smile spread across her face, he hoped it was because she was dreaming of him and their child. He kissed her gently, then he too fell asleep.


	16. The Beauty Within

****

The Beauty Within

Calleigh watched as Eric headed for a crime scene. It was a week later. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she headed for her locker. She quickly grabbed her stuff, heading for the elevator on the way out. "Where are you going?" Calleigh froze, and turned around. She saw Natalia watching her. "Out." "Are you kidding? I'm not stupid Cal. I saw you watching Eric. You waited until he left to head out. Now where are you going?" "Doctor, alright? Jeez." Calleigh turned around, heading for the door. As soon as the elevator door closed and Calleigh disappeared, Natalia pulled out her cell phone and called Eric. "Yeah Eric. Calleigh said she was on the way to the doctor, but I'm not sure. I don't want to intrude, but do you mind checking on her when you get done? Really? Thanks Eric."

Calleigh looked at the image on the screen. "What do you think?" Calleigh was speechless. "Do you want some time alone?" Calleigh nodded silently. Smiling, the nurse stepped outside. Calleigh just laid there, staring first at the screen and then at the room.

"Sir, you can't go in there." Calleigh nearly jumped as the door to her room opened. "Sir, you have to le-" "H-He can come in," Calleigh said. The nurse nodded, the closed the door somewhat reluctantly. "Eric, what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked. "I heard you were here, and I wanted to make sure you ok. We're doing this together, remember?" Calleigh closed her eyes. "Eric, you-" "Yes Cal, I do." He stopped as he saw the screen. "Is that…." "Yes, that's the baby." Eric stared, struggling to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. "You can sit," Calleigh said. Eric slowly sat in a chair as the nurse walked back in. "Do you want to know the gender?" "No," Calleigh said. "But can I have a picture?" "Two," Eric added. The nurse smiled, and printed off two pictures. Then, she cleaned Calleigh up before Eric took Calleigh home.


	17. Moving In

****

Moving In

Calleigh walked into the lab. She headed straight for her ballistics lab. Eric was already there. "What're you doing here?' she asked. "Looking for you." "Glad you know where to find me," she said. He smiled, then got serious. "Look, Cal, you're in your second trimester now. Maybe you should lay off the guns for a while." "Are you serious?" "Actually, yeah I am. Nothing personal, just for your safety. And I talked to H. He seemed ok with letting you keep working in the lab and all, just someone else will handle the weapons." "So, basically, you want me to simply match striations all day." "Not just that Calleigh, just things that won't risk hurting you." "Lovely. Glad for your concern." Annoyed, she turned away. He grabbed her shoulder. "Look, Cal, I'm just really worried about you. And, after that night last week..... I want to move in."

Calleigh looked at him, shocked. "Eric, you know we can't. Regulations and all." "Then one of us can transfer to nightshift." "Eric, I can't work nights, especially not after the baby's born. And I don't want you to give up your job because of me." "Calleigh, I love you more than I will ever love this job. And if loving you means simply moving to nightshift, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she asked. "Yes Cal, I am." She looked into his eyes a moment then sighed. "Alright. You win. I'm ok." "Are you really ok, or are you just saying that to make me happy?" Eric asked. "I really mean it," she said. He smiled, hugging her and kissing her neck. "When?" "As soon as you get your transfer," she replied. He smiled. "If you need me, I'll be in Horatio's office." Calleigh shook her head, smiling as he walked off to find Horatio.


	18. The Hardest Fight Yet

****

The Hardest Fight Yet

"You start the nightshift when?" Calleigh asked. "Tomorrow," Eric replied. "Already?" "Let's just say it was easy convincing Horatio, and, with pulled strings here and there, I can get started tomorrow night." "So, I guess that means we're moving in now." He smiled. "Guess so." She smiled. "Alright. I leave a spare key under my mat. You can keep it until I get another one made up for you. You can start staying over whenever you like. We can talk furniture the day after tomorrow, so you can at least have one day of work under you belt." He smiled. "Great!" With that, she headed back to the ballistics lab, Eric heading for DNA.

Over the course of Calleigh's second trimester, things were rather quiet. Eric settled nicely into his new nightshift job, and, by the first week of her third trimester, Calleigh and Eric had bought a small house and had officially moved in together completely.

Eric kissed her forehead, then rubbed her stomach. "See you tomorrow," he said. She smiled, kissing him. "See you later." he smiled, then grabbed his stuff and drove off. Tired, Calleigh slowly headed up for bed.

Calleigh woke as she heard glass break, and the house alarm going off. She jumped out of bed, grabbing her gun from her drawer. She rubbed her stomach, then slowly stepped out of the bedroom. She saw a man downstairs. "Freeze!" she yelled, pointing the gun at him. He froze, his hands in the air. Slowly, with one hand holding the rail and the other holding the gun, Calleigh climbed down the steps. The man still had his hands in the air as Calleigh made her way to the bottom. "What do you want?" she asked. "you," came his quick reply. Taking her by surprise, he hit her hands off to the side. A bullet went off into the wall, and they began to grapple for the gun. Calleigh feared not only for her life, but for her baby's life. Overpowering her, he yanked the gun free. "Please, just leave us alone," Calleigh said to the masked man. He pulled off his mask, and Calleigh was shocked to see Sharova. "Ivan called. Said you were pregnant, but he didn't know if it was his or Eric's. Either way, make's it my grandbaby. And like it or not, you're coming with me!" Suddenly, a car screeched to a halt outside. "Miami Dade PD!" Calleigh realized the alarm was still going off. She also recognized that voice. Eric. Sharova did too. Without thinking, he tossed her gun to the side. In an attempt to get away, he shoved Calleigh to the side, catching her stomach. She cried out as she lost her balance, falling to the floor. Before Sharova was out the door though, an officer had grabbed him. But Calleigh didn't seem to notice. She was curled in a fetal position, grasping at her stomach. "Get me an ambulance!" Eric called as he ran to Calleigh's side. "Cal, Cal, it's me, Eric. Tell me what hurts," he said. "Ev-Everywhere," she muttered. He was shocked to see what looked like a small ripple run along her stomach, almost invisible through her pajama shirt. _Oh no, this can't be happening. She cannot lose this baby._ "We need that ambulance now!" he yelled, louder. For several minutes, he sat next to her, holding her hand. Suddenly, she gasped in pain, a cry escaping her lips. Eric saw another tremor pulse through her body. He was about to yell for an ambulance again, when one arrived. "She's in her 28th week," Eric said as they loaded Calleigh into the ambulance. He climbed in next to her as they raced off for the hospital.


	19. Bleeding Hearts

**Bleeding Hearts**

Once they arrived at the hospital, the doctors rushed Calleigh inside. A nurse kept Eric back as the doctors began to evaluate her. Pacing, Eric phoned Horatio, telling him about the situation and promising to keep him updated.

As he hung up, a familiar face stepped out of the ER. "Alexx, how is she?" he asked, seeing he worry and hurt in his friend's eyes. "Eric…. She's definitely in premature labor. I've tried, but can't stop the labor. But, then again, I don't think stopping it would be very good, because-" "But that's ok, it just means the baby will be smaller. Maybe have to stay in the hospital a while longer, right?" Alexx closed her eyes, sighing. "Eric…. Gosh Eric I can't tell her this, so I'm telling you. The blow she received was so powerful, and it hit just the wrong place, and…." she took a deep breath. "The baby's already dead Eric." Alexx's eyes were filled with tears. Eric looked dazed. "you mean… my dad…… he…" "Yes. I'm so sorry baby," Alexx said, wrapping him in a hug. Eric still seemed out of it. "I…. have to see her," he said. "Go ahead Eric. You take care of her," Alexx said. As Eric disappeared into Calleigh's room, Alexx hung her head. Sighing, she pulled her cell phone. She had to tell Horatio.

Eric looked at Calleigh. "Hey, how're you feeling?' he asked softly. "Like someone is try to squeeze my guts out from the inside out," she said, trying to hint at a smile. Eric sighed. She really didn't know. "Cal, there's something you should know…." "What?" she asked. Eric opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Umm, Alexx is calling Horatio to let him know," he finally stuttered out. Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed, then she clenched her bedrail tighter, staying silent as another contraction hit. "You can hold my hand if you want," Eric said. Calleigh shook her head once it had passed. "Eric, you know I love you, right?" "of course, why?" "I need you to do something for me." "Sure Cal. Anything." "When it's time… do you mind leaving?" "Why Calleigh? Was it something I said?" she shook her head no. "Eric, I have to do this alone." "But Cal, I-" "no Eric," she said, almost snapping. He drew back in alarm. "Just, please," she whispered, closing her eyes again. "Alright, I can do that," he said. Calleigh nodded quietly. Soon, another contraction went through her abdomen. After the contractions began to get closer and closer, the nurse and doctor came in, and Eric left.

By now, the entire team was here it seemed. Alexx and Horatio were talking in hushed voices a little ways off. Ryan and Frank were sitting in chairs, both staring at the floor. Maxine was drinking a soda, her eyes red from tears. Natalia was sitting outside Calleigh's room. Eric was pacing around her. Cries muffled by the wall could be heard from Calleigh as her labor began to intensify. Suddenly, Eric stopped pacing. The loud cries had stopped. Instead, he thought he now heard soft sniffling. The doctor opened the door. She shook her head at Eric, then walked over to where Alexx and Horatio were talking. Eric shot a quick glance into the room. He saw Calleigh holding a small blue blanket. _A son. We would have had a son. _Soon, the nurse took the bundle from Calleigh, who just laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Want me to talk to her first?" Natalia asked softly. "Maybe she needs another girl to talk to first." Eric sighed. "Ok, fine, but only for a minute." Natalia nodded. She walked in the room, quietly walking besides Calleigh's bed." "Calleigh?" Calleigh didn't look at her or say anything. "Cal?" Still nothing. Natalia shook her head at Eric. "Alright, but if you need anything, I'm here," Natalia said, a tear slipping from her cheek down onto Calleigh's arm. She left, and Eric walked in. He softly hugged Calleigh, who gripped him back. She began to sob into his shoulder.


	20. Breaking Down Jericho

****

Breaking Down Jericho

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open. She blinked back tears as she realized where she was. Only two hours had passed since she'd lost her son. Sore and in discomfort, she was slow to sit up. Eric was sitting in a chair next to her, silently watching. "How're you feeling?" he finally asked, his voice soft. "Still pretty sore," she said in a whisper. "Doctor said that'll be normal for probably another six weeks still," he said to her. She sighed, not replying. 'Calleigh, you want to talk?" he asked. "No, not really Eric." He sighed. Sometimes, talking to her was like trying to break down the walls of Jericho: nearly impossible. "Alright then," he said. She sighed, lying back down. She didn't feel like sitting up anyway. Eric watched as her eyes slowly closed, and she fell asleep.

Calleigh was awoken for the second time by a nurse closing the door to her room. She saw Eric still sitting in the chair next to her bed, only, now he was asleep. When she was sure he was asleep, she began to silently cry. She always put on a brave face. No matter how bad it hurt, or what was going wrong, she always tried to seem tough. But when no one was around, she broke. She wanted to open up the same way to Eric, but she just couldn't. She heard rustling from the chair, and her eyes shifted towards Eric as he shook his head, waking from his nap. "You awake Cal?" he whispered. "Yeah," she said, but her voice cracked. Eric immediately stood up, standing as close to the bedrail as he could "Have you been crying?" he asked softly. "No," she lied. "I'm fine Eric." "Cal, baby, don't lie to me. I know you're not alright hun. I'm upset and hurt, which makes me know that what you're feeling is ten times worse. Cal, you don't have to be strong anymore. I'm here. You can chose not to be brave in front of me anymore. It's alright. Calleigh, let me help you." "No, Eric, I'm really fine," she said, but her body was fighting against her mind. Her voice was trembling, and tears were again coming to her eyes. Eric grasped her hand in his. "Cry for me babe. It's ok." He moved a strand of her long blonde hair back behind her ear. Her green eyes, finally running over with tears, looked up at him. He pulled the chair up, sitting back down. It was high enough that he could lean over the bedrail, as if hugging her. She began to cry again. First soft and muffled, they soon became louder and more open. She let months of pain, agony, fear, and memories pour out onto him, and he let her do it. He held her close, comforting her like he had that night what felt like so long ago. Finally, the tears ceased to flow. "That never happened outside this room," she said softly. Eric agreed, but was confused. Why was she so persistent on acting like she was made of stone; like she had to be tough all the time. He softly kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too Eric."


	21. The Charging Choice

The Charging Choice  
Calleigh was on the couch at home, the radio softly playing. She'd left the hospital five days ago. it had been a week since she'd given birth. She woke as someone knocked at the door. She yawned, then got up. She expected to see Eric, since today was his first day back at work. However, she was surprised to see Horatio. "Oh, umm, H... I wasn't expecting to see you," she said, realizing she was in sweat pants and a t-shirt. He smiled. "No worries. Calleigh, mind if I come in?" "Umm, uh, no, come on in Horatio," she said, stepping back. He smiled, then walking in. "Are you hungry, thirsty?" she asked, closing the door and heading for the kitchen. He followed. "No, but thank you Calleigh. I think you should sit down." Calleigh looked at him, worry filling her face. "Is something wrong?" "No, no, something is actually very good." "What is it then?" she asked. "We got him Cal." "Huh?" she asked, her mind blank. "Ivan. We got him Cal." her face paled. "I thought you already had him." "Yes, we did, but after we took DNA from the baby, we got him for the rape too. But I don't want to press the charges on him, unless you want to. Because, if you do decide to press charges Cal, there's a big chance you'll be put on the stand, and I'm not sure if you can handle that."

Calleigh seemed in shock, and, as Horatio had suggested, had sat down. She was quiet for a long time. She was quiet for so long that Horatio actually began to get worried. "Calleigh?" "Charge him," she whispered. "Calleigh, this is a big decision. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" "Positive. H, he....." "I know, you don't have to explain it," he said softly. "Give me just a minute, I need to make a phone call. Alright?" she nodded, and he walked out of the kitchen, dialing a number on his cell phone. A few minutes later, he returned. "Ok, here's what i want you to do. We already have him on trial for the kidnapping, so we'll add the rape charges in at the trial. The trial is in five weeks, so I want you to stay home until after the trial." "But H, that's such a long time, and-" "That's my orders," he said. "I want you to heal, physically and emotionally. I know you're strong Cal, but these are my orders. Ok? Can you do that for me?" She gave a quiet nod. "Alright then Calleigh. We'll be in touch," he said. He smiled, wrapping her in a gentle hug. With that, he smiled at her again, the got into his Hummer and drove away.


	22. Painful Remembrance

****

Painful Remembrance

Calleigh walked into the courtroom. She looked simple, yet stylish. She worse simple black dress pants, a white tank top, and a black woman's suit jacket on top. Her heels were simple and black. Behind her, Eric looked nice too in his suit. It had been the five weeks, and it was time for the courtroom trial. Calleigh took her seat, Eric behind her. Calleigh looked down at her feet as Ivan was led into the room. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Horatio. "Are you still up to this?' he asked her softly. "If I don't do this, I'll never move on," she whispered. He nodded, no more words needing to be said between either of them. He then took his seat as the trial began to start.

As her name was called, Calleigh walked up to the witness stand. The district attorney looked at her, then began.

"Ms. Duquesne, in just a sentence, tell us what happened on January 12th, 2009?" "I was kidnapped at gunpoint, then I was beaten and raped." "Was at least one of the men that did this to you in this court?" "Yes." "Was one of those men the defendant, Mr. Ivan Sharova?" Calleigh bit her lip, nodding. "Yes, it was." She looked away from the DA, and saw Eric. He smiled at her, but she couldn't bring herself to smile back. "Now, Ms. Duquesne, please explain, in your own words, what exactly happened the evening of January 12th, 2009. You may take your time." Calleigh closed her eyes, then started. "I was in a standoff with a man by the name of Manuel Ramirez. He was upset over the fact I had quit dating his friend, Jake Berkley. We were interrupted by a man named Alexander Sharova." The DA cut her off. "Is this man, Alexander Sharova, is he in custody at the moment?" "Yes." "And is it because of this case?" "Sort of. Unlike Ivan, he was able to make bail when he was apprehended. He is now back in custody?" "Why is that Ms. Duquesne." Calleigh looked down. "Six weeks ago he broke into my house. When the police arrived, he ended up shoving me to the ground, which resulted in the loss and death of my 28 week old fetus." her eyes darted over to Ivan, despite the tears that were beginning to form. "Back to Ivan, after Alexander interrupted the standoff, several members of the Russian mob appeared with him. They killed Manuel, and took my gun. That was when they kidnapped me. Still at gunpoint, they took me to an abandoned warehouse, where Alexander gave me to his son, Ivan." Calleigh stopped, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She shook her head, trying to keep on her strong outer shell. That was when she saw someone else in the audience. _Daddy_ she thought. She continued, clearing her throat. "Umm, after Ivan got me, he locked me in a room. With my own handcuffs, he restrained me to a piece of furniture, a filing cabinet. Then...... he beat me, and then he raped me." "Do you have proof of the rape, since you did not obtain a rape kit?" Calleigh swallowed. "DNA samples were taken from the stillborn son. The DNA linked to fetus back to Ivan." The DA nodded. "No further questions." She sat back down, and the defensive attorney stood up. "Ms. Duquesne, is it true that this man who kidnapped you, Alexander Sharova, is he or is he not the father of you current boyfriend, CSI Eric Delko, therefore making Eric Delko a half-brother to the defendant?" 'Objection! Your Honor-" The DA was cut off by the Defensive attorney. "Your honor, this question directly links to the next, and they lead to very important information in this case." "Very well, Ms. Duquesne, answer the question. But this had better lead to the case." "Y-Yes," Calleigh stammered. "Than Ms. Duquesne, is it all possible that the child may not be my client's child at all? That, in fact, it may have been fathered by none other than Eric Delko himself?" Calleigh's eyes darted to Eric. He looked furious, and his eyes were glossy with anger. she turned back to the defense attorney. "No, it's not. Obtaining the DNA from the fetus, myself, and Ivan, it linked myself, obviously, to be the child's mother. It also related Ivan Sharova to be the child's direct parental father. Which we do have proof of." "And, according to your statement, you said that you 'blacked out' while he was beating you, but that you could still feel things. If you were raped, how certain would you be that it was my client." Anger began to boil even deeper inside Calleigh. "_If_ I was raped. "I relive that evening almost nightly still. I was definitely raped. And I'm as sure that it was your client that I'm sure as the sky is blue," she said. "Very well. no further questions." The judge turned to Calleigh. "Witness make take her seat. In the meantime, this court is adjourned. This trial will continue tomorrow at two PM. " He banged his gavel, and everyone stood.

Calleigh rushed out of the courtroom, past Eric, her father, everyone. She didn't stop until she was in the restroom. She ran into a stall, locking it behind her before she was sick. She began to cry softly. Finally, after several minutes, she stood up, wiping her mouth. She finished in the restroom, then walked back out. She saw Eric waiting for her. He wrapped her in a hug, then took her home.

A few days later, the jury found Ivan guilty as charged, and he was sentenced for life in prison. But Calleigh was still a wreck, whether or not he was locked up.


	23. Why Did You Let Me Hurt You?

****

Why Did You Let Me Hurt You

Eric quietly opened the house door. He could hardly believed Christmas and New Years had already passed. For Christmas, he and Calleigh's hadn't done much, just kept to themselves. Her father dropped by for an hour or so, but that was it. Calleigh had gotten Eric some new polo shirts to wear to work, and he had gotten her a new necklace and some new sleeping shirts. New Year's had been quiet, despite the bottle of wine the two of them had downed together. That was over a week ago now, and he was returning from his nightshift job.

As he slowly slipped into the bedroom, he smiled as he saw that Calleigh was already asleep. A triple homicide that involved over three dozen casings would do that to his favorite ballistics expert. He chuckled inaudibly as he saw she was wearing one of the sleeping shirts he'd gotten her. It was a light lavender tank top that hung close to her body. As he looked at her, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. The close-fitting shirt made him realize that, somehow, she'd already gotten ride of all of her baby fat. If he hadn't known her, he never would have guessed what she'd had to go through. Without making a noise, he grabbed some sleeping clothes, and headed to the shower.

Afterwards, he climbed into the bed. His weight made the bed move a little, and Calleigh's eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she said when she saw him. "Why aren't you at work?" "They sent me home. Didn't need me there." She yawned. "What time is it?" "Little after one." Even in the darkness of the room, he noticed her face pale. "Hey, Cal, what's wrong?" he asked, moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her. "N-Nothing, just.... thinking about work." "You sure?" She nodded. He leaned in, kissing her cheek. She gave a half-smile. "That the best you've got?" He smiled, leaning in and kissing her again, this time on her lips. As he pulled back, she gave a quick smile before it faded again. "Much better." She laid down, her head resting on his chest. She sighed, and he noticed she was shaking. he sat up. "Cal, I can't fix what i don't know is broken." She closed her eyes _I have to do this. There's no other way_. She swallowed, then sat up. She leaned in again, kissing him fiercely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Eric was taken aback. "Calleigh....." He mumbled, pulling his head back. She didn't answer, just kissed him again. He noticed she was shaking even harder, and he knew what was playing in her mind. "No, I can't," he said to her. "Eric, make me forget," she whispered in his ear. "Please, for just one night." He looked into her green eyes. He could see pain in them. Even after all this time, the pain was still there. But he also saw pleading in her eyes. She was pleading with him. "Alright my love. For you," he whispered, pulling her close as he kissed her in return.

When morning came, she had her head laying on his exposed chest when he woke. "Cal, what's wrong?" he asked immediately. She had obviously been crying, because her eyes were red, and her cheeks were tear-stained. Where her head was, he also had a drying pool of tears on his chest. She was shaking too. "N-Nothing," she whispered. "Yes, Cal, you should know better than to try to lie to me after all we've been through. Was it about... what happened last night between us?" "Sort of," she whispered. "But not like you're thinking." "Then explain it to me." "It's January 12th." "January 12th? What does that have to d-" He looked at her. "Calleigh......" "I hurt so bad last night Eric, when you came home." "Because it was one. Meaning, it was this morning." She nodded sadly. "Cal, if you'd told me, I would've stopped last night. If I'd known, I never would have let it go that far. Especially knowing what day it was." She closed her eyes, biting her lip. "Wait," Eric said. "That's why you had me do it last night, isn't it." He stroked the side of her face gently. "Cal, I know you said you wanted to forget, but I didn't know you meant it like that." He closed his eyes. He could still see the terror she'd had in her eyes last night. He'd asked if she wanted him to stop, but she'd shaken her head no. And when he'd entered, he'd nearly stopped because of the scream of fear she'd let out, as well as the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. But again, she'd told him to keep going. And he'd listened. "Calleigh, why did you let me hurt you?" he asked in a whisper. "Because, because.......Eric, I wanted to stop the nightmares. I'm so tired of reliving that event. And you help me forget. And I knew what I was dragging myself into, the pain I'd have to go through. I knew I'd see his face again, but I knew that it would be worth it if the nightmares would quit, and instead, I'd dream of last night, with you. In a good dream Eric, not a bad dream." "Calleigh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered. "Quit blaming yourself," She said, kissing him gently. "I promise Eric, last night may have been almost as bad as that evening itself, but I hope now I can let it go. Eric, help me let go," she whispered, laying her head back down on him. She closed her eyes as he began to gently stroke her hair. "I'll do anything you ask me Calleigh," he whispered. "Just don't make me hurt you again."


	24. This Time It'll Work

****

This Time It'll Work

Calleigh fired two more rounds into the target, emptying the clip. She took off her earplugs, turning the gun safety on, and setting it down. She took her safety goggles next, before putting her gun back in its holster. She cleaned up her mess, then headed out to wait for her ride. _Bad day doesn't even begin to describe this_ she thought to herself as she headed for a bench to wait. She froze when she saw someone waiting for her. "And my bad day just went from bad to worse. What are you doing here Jake?' she asked. "Well, it's been long time no see. Thought we could catch up." "Please, you already know everything. No one has to tell you Jake. You keep yourself informed." "Then you're admitting it." "Admitting what Jake?" "I'm that good." Calleigh rolled her eyes, not seeing the humor. "I'm not in the mood Berkley." "Should be. You know, you and I used to have so much fun together. Maybe we should start again." he smirked as he saw her hand reach for her gun. "Come on Duquesne, you have to remember I did date you. Therefore, I know you never leave a firing range with your gun anything but empty." he smirked as he hand left her gun. "Told you so." "Whatever. I think you should leave," she said. She turned away, and immediately regretted it. he reached out, grabbing her hand. She tried to pull free, but he pulled her close, forcefully pressing a kiss on her lips. His free hand moved to her hip, and he slipped it into her jeans. Calleigh kicked him in the shin, hard. He grunted, breaking the kiss, but he only tightened the grip on her wrist. The other hand remained immobile. "If you'll do it with Ivan, then you'll do it for me twice," he muttered. Fear blazed in Calleigh eyes. She would not relive this again. With her free hand, she pulled his hands out of her jeans. As Calleigh kicked him again, she heard tires screech to a stop. The next thing she or Jake knew, someone had thrown Jake to the ground. "Eric, stop it!" Calleigh cried. She pulled him off of her ex-boyfriend. Eric was livid, especially as he saw how hard Calleigh was breathing. "Damn it jake!" he yelled. Jake scrambled back, standing up in the process. He wiped the bit of blood coming from his busted lip, staring at Eric. As Eric glared at him, Jake was quick to jump in his truck and pull of, tires squealing.

Eric turned back to where Calleigh was standing, and found her sitting on the bench, her face buried in her hands. _I finally get her to start coming out of her shell again, and the damn fool ruins it. I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him!_ "Cal, you alright?' he asked. She looked up. "Yes, well, no, well, oh, how do I explain this?" "Explain what babe?' he asked. She stared up into the tree, watching as the February breeze ran through the trees. "Several things Eric. First, thank you." "You don't need to thank me cal." he gave her a nudge. "You had him anyway. I saw how you handled him. Even if I hadn't shown up, you would've been more rational and would've cuffed him instead of letting him get away like I did." She smiled, her fear already being diminished by Eric's voice. There was a long moment of silence. "There's something you need to know," they both said at the same time. Calleigh smiled, but Eric could see in her eyes one emotion hovering above the rest: fear. "You first," she said softly to him. "This was going to wait until later, but now...." With that, Eric pulled a box out of his jacket. "Calleigh, I love you. And I want us to be together forever. So, Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?" Tears flooded Calleigh's eyes, and she looked down at her feet. "Oh Eric, why did you ask me that now?" she asked softly. He frowned. "Cal, if you aren't ready, it's ok. Is that a no?" "Yes, I-I mean, no, err.... Yes Eric, I will marry you. But...." "But what?" "Eric, I'm scared," she whispered. Confused, again, he sat down next to her on the bench. "What's got you scared?" "A-After what just happened, and.... that night we had together...." "Calleigh, I'm sorry about that night." "No, no, don't be. I led it on. But...." "But what?" she was still staring at her feet. "Before I tell you, you have to promise me something." "What?" "This time it'll work." "This time what will work? Calleigh, I don't understand." He grasped her hand firmly as he saw her shaking. "I.... you.... we....." "Come on Cal, spit it out. You can tell me anything." She looked at him, before she spoke to him, surprisingly, in Spanish. _"Eric, estoy embarazada. Y tengo miedo. No puedo hacer esto solo, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si puedo hacer esto con usted. ¿Qué pasa si pierdo el bebé de nuevo? El médico ya me advirtió de no quedar embarazada otra vez. Y tan pronto ...."_ He looked at her, shocked, before he finally replied. _"Usted puede hacer esto, y yo voy a hacer contigo. Ambos se sentirán bien. Yo me ocuparé de ti. Esta vez, va a trabajar"._ Still, she couldn't help herself. Her rough outer shell completely breaking down, she pulled him close, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh Horatio will be so mad, and everyone..." "Shhh, we'll be ok," he whispered.

(In English..... "Eric, I'm pregnant. And I'm scared. I can't do this alone, and I'm not even sure if I can do this with you. What if I lose the baby again? The doctor already warned me not to get pregnant again. And so soon...." He looked at her, shocked, before he finally replied. "You can do this, and I'm going to do it with you. You both will be ok. I will take care of you. This time, it'll work." )


	25. No Ifs, Ands, or Buts

****

No Ifs, Ands, or Buts

Calleigh looked at the gruesome crime scene before her. Two teenage girls, shot to death outside their country club. There were at least a dozen casings she could see, let alone the ones hidden in the rest of the gravel drive. "I really should just tell them I'm pregnant again and just stay back at the lab," she muttered. "What was that?" Natalia asked. "Oh, just... thinking," Calleigh said, kneeling down. She started collecting the casings, when something, err, someone, caught her eyes. She looked up, and saw Jake standing nearby. "Jake?" she mumbled. "What was that Calleigh?" Calleigh turned to Natalia, but, by the time she'd turned back to where she'd seen Jake, he was gone. "Nothing." "Are you ok?" Natalia asked her. "Mmm-hmm. Fine." "You sure?" "Positive." Natalia nodded, and they both got back to work.

Calleigh was still comparing bullet striations when everyone else started to head home. She almost didn't notice when Eric arrived. As he touched her gently, she jumped. "God, Eric, don't scare me like that!" she hissed. He smiled. "What're you still doing here? Your shift ended two hours ago." "I know, but I need to finish these bullets, and-" "No, you need to go home and rest." "But, Eric-" "No ifs, ands, or buts! We have a wedding in less than a month, and you're already six weeks pregnant. You need rest, and lots of it." She smiled as he gently kissed the top of her head. Then, she frowned. "Hey, Eric, what would you tell me to do if I told you that when i was at the crime scene today, I saw Jake. But, the in the moment that I turned away then turned back, he'd vanished." "I'd say you were just having a bad daydream because you're tired. Now go home. I left you some dinner. Go eat, take a long, hot shower, then curl up in bed and sleep. I'll see you when i get home. Now, go!" as he shooed her out, she couldn't help but giggle. She kissed him back on the cheek, then grabbed her keys and left. The protectiveness in his voice made her smile. She loved that about him.


	26. I Do

****

I Do

Calleigh was fumbling with her dress. "Baby, just sit still for one more minute...." Alexx said, finishing helping Calleigh get her wedding dress on. "Sorry," Calleigh said. After a few more minutes, Alexx stepped back. "There, done." She helped Calleigh with her veil next, then smiled. As she saw the tears of happiness in her friend's eyes, Calleigh smiled too. "Oh Alexx....." "Sorry baby, but it's not everyday that two of my closest friends get married. Especially to each other." Calleigh smiled. "And how are you feeling?" Alexx asked her. "Nervous, and a little nauseas because of the baby, but ok for now." Other than Eric, only Horatio and Alexx currently knew of this pregnancy. Until tomorrow anyway. That was when Calleigh was planning on telling everyone else, her father included. "Come on, let's finish getting you ready," Alexx said.

Eric shifted uneasily as he waited for Calleigh in his tuxedo. Their wedding was being held outside in a pretty gazebo. The arched entryway was covered in red roses. "Man, relax," Ryan said to him. Eric tuned to his best man. "And tell me how I'm supposed to do that." Ryan just smiled. Eric looked up as the music began to play. He smiled as Calleigh appeared. She looked beautiful in her dress, and you couldn't even tell she was already nine weeks pregnant. She stopped at the end of the walkway. She smiled at Eric as she had a flashback. It was the murder of Susan Alston at her wedding, and Calleigh and Eric had been reprocessing the scene....

__

"So, whoever was in that chair was our intended victim," Calleigh said. "Yeah, but why'd the shot kill the bride?" Eric asked. "I don't know," Calleigh answered. "Let's recreate the moment." Calleigh stood where the bride had been standing, and put on the veil. "If you tell anyone I did this, I'll kill you," she said to him, a smile spreading across her face as she tried not to blush. Eric smiled back, staring at her a moment before he continued. "You are the same size as the bride, right?" "And I'm wearing her veil." "With the lighter stones." "And with a precision shot like this, as little as a millimeter can mean life or death." She stepped to where the exact spot the bride had been standing, and the laser light hit the veil. "So the fake stones put Susan Alston in the line of fire. The bullet hit the zirconium and fragmented into her head." "So the true target was behind her," Eric said. Calleigh smiled. "All we need now is a name," Calleigh said.

The pastor spoke, snapping Calleigh out of her reverie. "Eric Delko, do you take Calleigh Dusquesne to be your wife?" "I do." "Calleigh Dusquesne, do you take Eric Delko to be your husband?" "I do." The pastor spoke again. "As you have chosen to affirm your willingness to enter this covenant of marriage, before God and these witnesses, repeat your wedding vows." Eric began to repeat after the pastor. "I, Eric Delko, take you, Calleigh Duquesne to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to protect you from those who wish to do you harm, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Calleigh smiled as he finished, then she began to talk, repeating after the pastor. "I Calleigh Duquesne, take you Eric Delko to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." The two then moved on to the ring ceremony, and Eric spoke first. "Calleigh Duquesne, I give this ring to you, as a sign of my love. I give myself to you to be your husband, so that from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. I feel so honored, to have you as my wife. I vow to love and sustain you, in the covenant of our marriage, as long as we both shall live." He slid the ring onto her finger, then Calleigh spoke. "Eric Delko, I give this ring to you, as a sign of my love. I give myself to you to be your wife, so that from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. I feel so honored, to have you as my husband. I vow to love and sustain you, in the covenant of our marriage, as long as we both shall live." The pastor turned to the small crowd, mostly consisting of Eric and Calleigh's families and the CSI team. "We have been witnesses to this special day. Therefore, I and those of us here with you have recognized that you have become husband and wife, and we and all of your families and friends shall honor you as the same from now forward. Now, by the power given unto me as a pastor of the gospel and by the laws of this state; I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Eric smiled, leaning forward and pressing a loving kiss on Calleigh's lips. She smiled, closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around his neck before pulling her head back as everyone began to clap. They'd already decided that Calleigh wouldn't change her last name to Delko, but would instead change it to Delko-Dusquense. "A personal decision" she'd called it, but Eric had agreed anyway. As long as they were married.


	27. Two Returns

****

Two Returns

It was three weeks after the wedding. Calleigh smiled as Eric finished doing the dishes. "You got your day job back?" she asked with a smile. He nodded. "Yep." "And you didn't tell me last night?" He smiled. "Nope." "Why not?' she asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow. "Because you were already asleep when I found out. You were tired apparently." She smiled. "Well you try working with bullets from fifteen different guns in one case when you're pregnant!" He smiled. "Which is why you're the woman, and you're the one who works with the guns!" she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, whatever happened to a honeymoon?" "Now that one's your own fault. You talked me out of it, remember. Something about feeling to sick to honeymoon?" she tossed the newspaper at him, which he easily sidestepped. He laughed at the look of mock anger on her face. "And you listened to my hormonal comments?" she asked. "You have that effect on me," he said. She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Oh, go get in the car you big suck-up, or we're going to be late." He smiled. "Yes ma'am." She shook her head, softly laughing. "That means now Eric." he smiled, kissing her cheek before he grabbed the keys. She smiled, following him out.

When they got to the lab, Calleigh headed straight for her lab to finish a case. Eric smiled. He's missed the day shift. Ryan walked up to him, interrupting his joyful moment. "Welcome back man! Got some bad news. Your first assignment's already here." "Already?" Ryan nodded. "Yep. Beach stabbing. Grab your kit and meet me at the Hummer." With that, Ryan was heading for the parking garage. Eric went to get his kit, then followed.

"Hey, Cal, the ME wanted me to bring you this bullet," a voice said. Calleigh was surprised to see Alexx in her doorway. Calleigh groaned. "What's wrong?" Alexx asked. "Baby?" "Jeez Alexx, how many times do I have to warn you, Horatio, and Eric about keeping your voices down. Ugh, and for once, no. That just makes it bullet number twenty on today's list. And still counting." "Rough day?" "Kinda. But Eric is back on the day shift, which is helping a bit. Hey, why are you here anyway?" Alexx smiled. "Eric got his job back?" "Yep!" "That's interesting, because today is also the ME's last day. I'm coming back." Calleigh's eyes brightened. "Really? Alexx, that's great!" "Yeah, but not that I'll be getting to see much of you anymore honey. I mean, with you officially in," Alexx looked around, making sure no one was around, and lowered her voice anyway when she saw no one. "In week twelve." she spoke normally again and said "You'll blink and you'll be having someone to take care of." Calleigh smiled. "Come on, now you're playing? What did they do to you at that ER?" Alexx smiled. "Sorry baby, but I had to seize the moment." Calleigh smiled, then turned as she heard the door to her lab open. "Hey," she said, smiling as Eric walked in. He smiled. "Hey to you." "Please tell me you don't have any bullets for me," Calleigh said. "No, this one was a stabbing." "Good," Calleigh said. "Well, not good about the stabbing, but good that it wasn't a bullet." Eric smiled. "I got it." He smiled at Alexx. "What are you doing here?" She smiled. "Just like I told Calleigh, I'll be working here again starting tomorrow." "Alexx, that's great!" he said. She smiled. "Well thank you Eric. Now, if you excuse me CSI Delko and CSI Dusquesne-Delko, I need to talk to Horatio." She smiled, then left. Calleigh smiled. "She's certainly in a good mood. I'm glad things worked out for her family." Eric nodded, then kissed her forehead. "Just like things will work for our family," he said, resting his hand very gently on her abdomen. She smiled, but pulled back after a few seconds. "Not at work," she said. He smiled, then kissed her again. "Hey, guys, no PDA!" Ryan said, stopping abruptly stopping as he entered the doorway. "PDA?" Eric asked. Calleigh rolled her eyes. "He means no public display of affection," Calleigh said. Eric grinned. "Well in that case," he leaned in, kissing Calleigh's cheek again. "Don't make me call Stetler!" Ryan said. Calleigh smiled. "Sorry Ry, but you need to stay away from gambling. You still can't bluff." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Ok, you know what-" "Relax Ryan, I'm joking," Calleigh said. "What do you need?" As Calleigh and Ryan began to work, Eric decided to let his wife work, and left to get back to his own work.

* * *

Sorry, been too busy with the holidays and all. Enjoy, and I hope to be better again about updating!


	28. A Plot Begins to Unfold

****

A Plot Begins to Unfold....

Eric walked into the elevator, heading up to the lab after coming in from a case. What had started as a routine traffic stop had turned into the homicide of a fourteen year veteran police officer. As he stepped into the lab, he was almost taken aback as Calleigh walked by. At twenty weeks, he knew that everyone else knew she was pregnant. Well, at least he was sure Ryan knew, because he kept making jokes about the two of them. But Calleigh looked flustered today. "Hey, something wrong?' he asked her. "Umm, no, I uh, gotta go," she said, brushing past him. That wasn't like her. "Hey, Cal, come on, what's wrong?" he asked, following her. "Eric, it's nothing, really." "Calleigh, something's obviously bothering you. I just want to help." She sighed. "Fine. Get that evidence to the lab, then meet me outside." Brushing past him again, she headed for the elevator. Without hesitation, Eric practically ran to drop off the evidence, then hurried after his wife.

"So, what's wrong?' he asked as they sat in his Hummer. "What's going on that we had to talk about it in the car?' he asked. "I saw Jake." "What? When? where is he?" "I-I don't know Eric. I was walking to my car for lunch, and he was there. God Eric, he was furious, especially about...." "The baby?" "Yeah. And then he saw my name tag, and knows we're married now too." "I'll take it he didn't take that too well?" Eric asked. "Going ballistic would be an understatement," she said. "He tried to continue where he left off the day where you ran him off, but a security officer heard the struggle. Jake heard him coming, and ran off." "Then what?" "I don't know Eric. He just disappeared after that. i didn't get his plate or anything. God I was so stupid, and-" "No, Calleigh, you did fine. It's ok, I won't let him hurt either of you." Calleigh shook her head. "I just don't know Eric. I can't even feel safe anymore at work. How much longer until I'm living in fear?" "Never. Calleigh, I'll always be there to help you," he said. He pulled her close, wrapping her in a hug.

Meanwhile, staring at them through binoculars only a few cars down in the parking lot, wearing sunglasses and a hat to try to help disguise him was Jake. He was watching them, and anger boiled in him as he saw Calleigh and Eric embrace. "She'll be mine soon enough. Not even Delko can keep her away from me forever. Us an that baby will have a much happier life together than if she stayed with Eric. all I have to do now is wait," he murmured. "Wait for the perfect time until this viper can strike. Then, we'll be gone before Delko even knew what hit him. And when I'm done, Calleigh will never want to see him, nor will she ever want to leave my sight in the future." With that, he turned his car on, and left for home.


	29. A Rocky Threat

****

A Rocky Threat

Calleigh shifted uneasily in her kitchen chair, uncomfortable as her baby moved. "It's nearly midnight, you should be asleep," she said aloud, talking to her baby. "And so should you, especially considering you should be getting lots of rest now that you're thirty weeks along. Why are you still up?" Calleigh turned to see Eric. "No big reason. Couldn't get comfortable, and the baby decided to start practicing for the Olympics I think." Eric smiled. "Like the ultrasounds have showed us, the baby is a little small, but feisty nonetheless." Calleigh rolled her eyes. "And you wanted a big baby?" "Would that be bad if i did?" "Oh no, well, not if you're the father. If you're the mother, it just means a bigger baby you have to give birth to." "I thought you were tough old Calleigh. Could take all the pain in the world," Eric said, teasing. "Eric, shut up," Calleigh said, a small smile across her face. He smiled, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "But Calleigh, I'll always be here, no matter how bad things start to hurt," he whispered, resting his hand on her stomach. "Unbelievable," she said. "What?' he asked, pulling back. "I've been doing everything that comes to mind to get our child to lay still, and you simply rest your hand on my stomach, and it goes still. go figure." Eric smiled. "I can have that affect on women. You must be carrying a girl." Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed." She turned to head for the bedroom. Smiling, Eric was behind her.

Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass. Eric got in front of Calleigh, then looked around. A rock had flown through the window. As he heard car tires speed away, he grabbed the rock. A note was attached. "What does it say?" Calleigh asked. Eric read it, and Calleigh saw anger rise in his eyes. "Eric, what does it say," she asked again. "Nothing." Calleigh pulled the note from his hand. "Cal, wait-" "The one who caused the unthinkable is away, but I am not. Soon, we shall meet." Calleigh looked at Eric. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "I'm not sure. In the morning I'll take it to the lab to be processed. "You mean we will?" "Umm, no." "Why not?" "Well, since you delivered early in your last pregnancy, Alexx and I kind of decided among ourselves you needed to stay home now and rest." "But that wasn't just natural Eric! Do you not remember the events that led to that?" "I do, but we just want to be safe." "Well what am I supposed to do?" "Stay home, rest, watch TV, lay in bed and dream of me, keep thinking about me, dream of me some more-" "Ugh. Eric, bed. Now." Grinning, Eric headed off to bed, Calleigh behind him. In his mind, he'd won.


	30. Plea Bargain

****

Plea Bargain

Calleigh was laying in bed, reading a book. At thirty-three weeks, she looked ready to give birth very soon. However, she didn't know whether or not to be excited. Yes, she and Eric were going to be parents, but she was scared. Scared that her child would die like the last one. "No, I won't think like that," she told herself firmly. She put her book down, slowly making her way out of bed. She went downstairs, and to the door. She went outside, stopping at the mailbox. She flipped through it. Bill, junk, junk, junk. Only one bill, and the rest was junk. She was about to head inside, when a car screeched to a stop. Three men jumped out, shoving her into the car. Calleigh couldn't even get out a scream before the car door shut, even as she tried to fight back. However, being as big around as she was, she wasn't a very nimble fighter. Then, someone covered her mouth, another covered her eyes. It wasn't long before she had been knocked out.

Calleigh moaned as she began to come to her senses. She heard voices in the room next door. She forced herself to stay quiet, straining to hear what they were saying.

__

"We got her Jake." "Very good Thomas. You, Rex, and Dillan made yourselves very useful. Now, carry on with your other mission. If she cooperates, you'll be done. If she doesn't, you know what you'll have to do. Afterwards, sell that car and split the profit between you three. That's your pay. I can handle it from here." Calleigh heard footsteps, then silence as the three men left..

Jake. Jake had planned this. And now, besides her, he was the only one here. She heard footsteps again, getting closer. Jake was coming. "I see you're awake now," he said. "Nope, just asleep with my eyes open and mouth moving," Calleigh snapped. "Come on Jake, you know as well as I do you just screwed up big time. I can't and won't help you out of this one, unless you let me go now. Besides, Eric will find me soon and he'll probably kill you when he does." "Then I'll enjoy you while I have you." "Jake......" "What?" "First of all, I'm pregnant, as you can clearly see, and I will not allow that to happen to me again." She held her chin high. "Oh, but contrary to your belief, I hve something you want." "How so?" He smiled, walking away before coming back with a laptop. "What's this?" Calleigh asked. "This...." Jake pulled up a screen, and Calleigh gasped. "Yes, I have your husband in my view. Everything he does, I see. If you don't do what I want, I'll have my boys kill him." "and if I do?" "Come on Cal, you know I'm a man of my word. You give me what I demand, and then your little hubby lives." Calleigh closed her eyes, and Ivan replayed in her mind. She didn't know if she could make it through that again. But, then she tried to imagine life without Eric. With the baby, she knew she wouldn't be able to live without him." Tears brimmed her eyes, but she blinked them away. She would not let Jake see her this weak. "Fine," she finally said. "Do as you please." Jake smiled. "Very wise choice Calleigh. And when I'm done, I'll call my boys off." "But first," Calleigh said. "At least tell me what you want." Jake squinted at her. "Why?" "Please Jake, if you really did love me like you claimed you do, you can at least do that for me." "I won't be quite like Ivan. He left a way for himself to be caught. I know rape kits, and I know for sure you'd get one done. So, you'll stayed clothed." She groaned. "Oh Jake, no, please, I-" "So Eric's not worth it?" She looked back at the screen, which had zoomed in by now. "Fine!" she cried out. "Good. Your husband shall live. And now..." Calleigh cringed as he unbuttoned his shirt first.....

"Please," Calleigh spat, shoving Jake's clothes back towards him. "Water...." "Forget it honey. Enjoy the taste," he smirked. "You know, you could always have seconds..." Suddenly, Calleigh cried out. "Would you please shut up!" Jake cried. "No, b-baby," she mumbled. Jake looked over her, then pure horror crossed his face as he saw water beginning to pool around her. "No, oh no you don't. Calleigh...." Damnit Jake, yes," she yelled at him. "Now get Eric here, or an ambulance!" "Oh no! I'm not staying for this," he said. Calleigh's eyes were filled with terror. She couldn't lose this child too. "Jake, please, don't leave me," she pleaded. But it fell on deaf ears as he slammed the door shut. She heard the door lock from the outside, then car tires squealing again. She looked around the dark, cold warehouse. The only window was a small one near the roof. Too high for her to reach. She was in labor, and was literally trapped.


	31. You Can Save Her For a Price

****

You Can Save Her For a Price

Eric and the team had been searching for Calleigh for eighteen hours now. She had been, unknown to them, in labor for fifteen of those eighteen. Suddenly his cell phone rang. Anxious to hear Calleigh's voice, he answered it. "Delko." "Hello. Eric." "What do you want Jake?" "I want to give you Calleigh." Eric froze. "What do you mean Jake?" "I mean I messed up big. Look, I already made her do something I shouldn't have, but she did it so you weren't killed." "What?" Eric asked, beyond confused. "Look Eric, I had snipers on you, but Calleigh agreed to do something that resulted in you living. Now, if you want her to live, you have to do one thing for me." "What? Anything for Calleigh." "I want a plea deal." "What kind of plea deal," Eric asked, fuming. "I give her to you, and instead of life, I get ten to twenty-five. Max." "No way." "Then find her yourself." "Wait! Fine, but no bail. And it goes to thirty." "Fine," Jake said. He told Eric where Calleigh was, and how to get there. "Now Eric, the place is clear besides her. Take only yourself and Alexx. You'll know when you get there." He hung up. Eric didn't know whether to trust him or not, but decided he had no other choice. He sent one patrol car to finish tracking down Jake, then one to follow him and Alexx to the warehouse where Jake had told him Calleigh was being held.

Calleigh was breathing hard, groaning as another hard contraction went through her sides. She thought the pain alone would kill her. She knew the baby would be here very soon. Suddenly, she heard the door to the warehouse fly open. "MDPD!" "E-Eric!" she managed to croak out, before another cry pierced her dried lips. "Clear!" Eric called. Calleigh heard two pairs of footsteps running towards her. "Oh my god, Calleigh," Eric said. Alexx flew into action. "Eric, I doubt we have time, but call an ambulance. Then call Horatio, and tell him to meet us here." Eric ran to do as he was told. "Calleigh, I need to go get some things, but then I'll be back. Just hang on, ok baby?" Calleigh managed a nod, and Alexx ran back to the Hummer and quickly sped off. Within minutes, she was back. Eric was at Calleigh side by now, and they both saw Alexx come back. "What's all that?" Eric asked. "Birthing kit, blankets, and towels. We don't have time for an ambulance," Alexx said. Calleigh groaned again, and Alexx pulled on some gloves, motioning for Eric to do the same. "Alright Daddy, you get to learn to do this the old fashioned way," Eric said.

Horatio jumped out of the Hummer as he pulled up to the scene. He heard an ambulance not far behind him. "Eric? Alexx? Calleigh?" he called, running inside. "Back here," Alexx called. Horatio was concerned when he saw blood. "It's not mine," Alexx added. "Calleigh's?" Alexx nodded. "How bad is it?" Horatio asked. Alexx sighed. "Depends on who's point of view." It was then that Horatio heard a small cry. "You mean..." Alexx nodded, and Eric emerged, holding a small baby, wrapped in clean towels. Eric also looked worried. "What am I missing Alexx?" Horatio said as the paramedics arrived. "The baby girl is small, and a little weak, but she'll be fine. Calleigh is very weak, and she lost more blood than I would have liked. Not to mention without any meds the pain was probably almost unbearable. The blood loss means she's very weak. But she's conscious, which is good. She still need to get to a hospital very soon." As she saw the paramedics, Alexx showed them to Calleigh, Eric, and the baby. They put Calleigh and the baby in the ambulance, and Eric climbed in next to them. Calleigh looked at them, a small smile on her face. Eric smiled back. "You've named her, haven't you?" he asked softly. "If you like it, her name is Emily Marisol Duquesne-Delko," Calleigh whisper, closing her eyes. "It is perfect," Eric said, kissing her cheek as they sped off for the hospital.


	32. Don't Leave Me

****

Don't Leave Me

Eric looked back at the EMT holding his daughter, then looked back at Calleigh. He softly pushed her hair behind her ear. he frowned as she didn't respond. "Calleigh?" he asked, touching her cheek softly. By now, the EMT had gotten up. He handed Emily to Eric, then began to look Calleigh over. He called something to the driver, then began frantically searching through his medical supplies. "What's going on?" Eric asked. "She's lost consciousness. She's lost too much blood." The ambulance lurched to a stop, and the doors had been opened before Eric could wrap his mind around what was going on. He stared after Calleigh as she was wheeled into the ER. that was when a nurse got his attention. "Sir, I need to look the child over. Please, do come inside," she said. He was numb as she led him inside and into a room.

Once Emily had been given a clean bill of health, she was taken to the nursery. Meanwhile, Eric had gone to the surgical waiting room and had been joined by Horatio, Alexx, Natalia, and Ryan. They all looked up as a surgeon walked in. Eric jumped to his feet, seeing the man's grim expression. "How is she?" "I'm afraid not well. She had traces of chloroform in her system. Between that and the loss of blood and iron, things aren't looking well." "How bad is it?" Eric asked. "I'm afraid, sir, your wife is in a coma." "A..... coma?" Eric managed to say as everyone else stared at the doctor in shock. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I don't think she'll be in it for long though. I think it's just her body's way of telling her. We've got her stable for now. You can go see her if you like," he said. he didn't have to say another word as Eric brushed past him and headed for Calleigh.

He sat down by her bed. He knew so many times their places had been switched. It had been he in that hospital bed, and her in the chair. He cringed as he saw all of the wires and tubes in Calleigh. His Calleigh. He sighed, grabbing her hand in his. "Look, Cal.... if you can hear me, I want you to know that I need you. Emily needs you. You need to come back to me," he whispered. He sighed, grasping her hand tighter. "I'm sorry about what happened to you because of me, but i need you Calleigh. More than you think. Please, don't leave me," he whispered softly.

* * *

Thanks to

SheliaLuvsWTR4EVER and MsDuquesneDelko for ideas not only on this chapter but the story itself. Thank you also for all true followers and anyone who left reviews! More to come!


	33. I Need You

****

I Need You

(Calleigh's POV)

I can hear him. I want to grasp his hand back. But I can't. Why is this happening to me? My daughter needs me. And I need Eric. I need Eric now more than ever. I want to wake up. I'd go through everything again just to be with him now.

* * *

"Look, Calleigh," Eric said. He couldn't help it as a tear fell from his face, landing on her pale skin. She'd been unconscious for over a day now. "All these people are here, because we all want you to get better. Me, Emily, your father, Horatio, Alexx, Natalia, Ryan, even Frank was here briefly. We all need you to wake up." He leaned in close to her. "I need you to lay in my bed with me. I need to feel you beside me when I sleep. I need to hear the almost inaudible noises you make when you sleep. I need to see your smile. I need to hear your voice. I need you."

* * *

(Calleigh's POV)

Eric, don't go. Keep talking to me. Stay here. I too need you. I need you to take care of Emily with me. And I want to lay next to you at night. I want to feel you beside me when I sleep. I want to hear you make your own soft snores as you sleep. I want to see your smile again. And I want you to know I can hear you. And I love you Eric. You are the thing that gets me up in the morning. Everything I do is for you. I couldn't live my life without you.

* * *

"Cal, you are what keeps me going every morning and on all of those hard days," Eric said. "I do what I do because of what I think is best for you. Calleigh, without you.... I don't know if life would be worth living," he whispered.

* * *

(Calleigh's POV)

I'm not leaving you Eric. I'm fighting so I can stay with you. I want this more than anything else. And we are strong. We will make it. Emily needs us now. We will pull through.

* * *

Eric sighed, squeezing her hand one last time before he attempted to move. By now, Kenwall "Duke" Duquesne was walking into the room. Alexx and Horatio were talking to the doctor still, and Natalia and Ryan had gone to get everyone something to eat and drink. Suddenly, Eric froze. "Calleigh?' he asked. Duke looked at him. "What?" "She squeezed my hand," Eric said. "Now Eric, I know it may have seemed like it, but she's still in a coma, and you know-" Eric cut Duke off. "Look, I'm not imagining it, ok? She really did." Duke was about to say something, when a small, quiet voice spoke. "Daddy, he's not lying." Both Eric and Duke watched as Calleigh blinked her eyes open. Things were blurry for a moment, but, soon, the images became clear to her. She watched her father leaving the room, calling to Eric he was looking for her doctor.

Eric smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" "Like I could sleep forever still. And I feel weak. But otherwise I'm ok,' she said. "How's Emily?" "You remember naming her?" Eric asked. Calleigh managed a nod. "Emily Marisol Duquesne-Delko." "That's a good sign," the doctor said, walking in. Both Eric and the Calleigh turned to him and Duke as they entered the room. "Alright then Mrs. Duquesne-Delko, let's see how you're doing," he said as he began to check her over. Afterwards, the doctor had allowed Calleigh to briefly see Emily. Calleigh was smiling proudly as she held her daughter. She was still on the small side, but was as healthy as could be. "She's beautiful," Eric whispered to her. "She's got your nose," Calleigh said quietly as she fed the newborn. "She has your eyes," Eric said. "And she also has your pretty blonde hair," he said with a smile. Calleigh smiled. "From the way she was moving, she's going to have her Daddy's energy," she said with a smile. She yawned, and Eric carefully took Emily from his arms. "Alright, now you listen to me Bullet Girl," he said, looking at Calleigh, who couldn't help but smile at his mock seriousness. "No more late nights and partying you wild child. You're going to have to get serious now. Stay home, raise our daughter, think of me, think of me, think of-" Calleigh laughed. "Oh, so we're here again? First off, I actually don't think about you all day much to your disbelief. And, second, if I'm a wild child, what does that make you?" Eric got a look of mock shock. "Who? Me?" The doctors came back in. "Alright Mrs. Duquesne-Delko, you need to rest now." Calleigh smiled as Eric leaned down, gently kissing her. Emily was taken back to the nursery, and by the time Eric had gotten back to her bedside, Calleigh was already asleep.


	34. Going Home

**Going Home**

Eric was walking Calleigh into the house, absolutely glowing about the fact that Calleigh and Emily were going to get to come home today. He had Emily in his arms as she slept peacefully. "I'm going to go put her in the crib," Eric said. Calleigh nodded, and Eric went to take Emily to bed. Calleigh walked inside and smile. It was good to be home. She sat down at the kitchen table and yawned. "I wish I could quit being so tired," she said to herself.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" There was a man on the other end of the phone, and Calleigh smiled. "Yes Eric?" "You ok? Need anything?" "Calleigh rolled her eyes and smiled. "Eric, remember when Ryan learned I was pregnant, the first time?" "You mean when he kinda freaked out and was trying to do everything for you? Yeah, why?" "I told him I was pregnant, not dying. And Eric, I'm not even pregnant anymore. I'm a new mother, not dying." "So then you don't need anything?" "I need you to get off your cell phone and actually come talk to me if you want to carry on a conversation," she said. She heard a click on the line, and footsteps running down the stairs. "One... two... three," she said. As soon as she said three, Eric burst into the kitchen. His socked feet slid on the kitchen tile, and he slid all the way over to you. "You called, m'lady?" Calleigh shook her head and smiled. "Eric, what has gotten into you lately?" she asked with a smile. "Me? I'm just loving you, and Emily, and life. I feel like I could fly like a bird!" he said excitedly before kissing her cheek. "Ok, you can fly like a bird, but don't wake the baby who's napping like a cat." Eric smiled. "Oh, you're good." "No, you're good. I'm just the best," she said with a grin.

She motioned for him to pull up a chair next to her, and he did. "Alright then Bullet Girl, time to talk." "about what, Mr. Delko?" "Things?" "Wow, really? Things? Such a broad topic, don't you think? maybe you could narrow it," she said with a grin. "Ok, we'll talk about you." "Me? Wow, this is a change for you." She smiled as he chuckled. "So, what about me?" she asked. "Your undying love for me," he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes, slapping him across his shoulder. "Eric, grow up," she said with a grin. "Me? Why Calleigh, didn't anyone ever teach you that violence is not always the answer?" "Did anyone ever teach you humility?" she asked with a smile. "Nope," came his response. She smiled and shrugged before she shoved his shoulder. "What was that for?" he asked. "No one ever taught me that violence isn't always the answer," she said. "Guess we need to fix that," he said. "Alright, we will. As soon as you learn that, contrary to belief, while you may be half of my world, I don't think of you nonstop." He got a look of mock hurt. "Only half? I should tackle the person who happens to be your other half!" "Oh Eric, relax. Unless, that is, you want to tackle your week old child." "Oh." "Oh is right," she said with a smile. "Maybe you should think before you speak." "I do!" "Eric...." "Half the time anyway." "Eric...." "Ok, well, maybe just once in a while," he said. She smiled. "I thought so." He smiled back, then leaned in and softly kissed her forehead. She smiled, then heard Emily start to cry. "We will finish this talk later," she said. She smiled, then went to see why Emily was crying.


	35. I Can't Stay Mad

**I Can't Stay Mad**

It had been two and a half months since Emily had been born. Horatio still wouldn't let her back to work scenes, but he had finally allowed her back for desk duty. Emily was asleep, and Calleigh was sitting on the couch doing a word find when Eric got home from work. He'd had to stay a bit late today to finish a case. "Hey," she said softly as he walked in the door. "She asleep?' he asked in a whisper. Calleigh nodded. He smiled. "Good. Why aren't you asleep then?" The past few weeks, it seemed as if Emily had been awake when they were trying t o sleep, and she'd been asleep when they'd been awake. "Thought I'd surprise you when you got home." "Why?" "Don't tell me you forgot," she said, looking hurt. "Me? Forget? Forget what?" But she saw a smile spread across his face. "At least I got you something." "And I got you something," he said. She smiled. "Why did you get me something?" He rolled his eyes. "Alright, you win, I'll admit it." "You gotta say it first," she said with a grin. "Happy Anniversary," he said. She smiled, then leaned in and kissed him. "Happy Anniversary to you too," she said. Then, she got up, handing him a bulky package. "For me?" he asked. She smiled. "Sorry it's not the most romantic thing in the world, but I found it very unique. And I thought it just goes along with you." He smiled, then opened it. It was a new dive suit. He smiled. It had his name monogrammed on it. "Calleigh, it's great!" he said. "Look on the sleeve," she said. He held up the left sleeve. "Other sleeve." He grabbed the right sleeve. On the wrist, it had a heart, then a 'C' monogrammed under it. "So you'll always have my love with you," she said with a smile. "Calleigh, I love it," he said. He smiled, then grabbed her gift from inside the pocket of his shirt. She smiled, opening it. Inside was a charm bracelet. She held it up. There were three charms on it so far. One was shaped like a baby bottle. "For Emily?" he smiled and nodded. The next was letter 'E'. "Also for Emily?" she asked. He smiled. "I thought Eric, but whichever." She smiled. "It can be for both." Then, she looked at the last charm. It was..... "Where did you find a gun charm?' she asked, smiling. "Took some looking, but I'd find anything for you. My little Bullet Girl," he said with a smile. Calleigh smiled, slipping the bracelet onto her wrist. "I love it," she said. He smiled, placing the wetsuit unto the table. "I love mine as well," he said.

He then sat down next to her on the couch. "You know I love you," he said, softly leaning in and kissing her. She smiled, kissing him back. "I love you too," she said. "Can you believe everything that's happened this year?" she asked. "No, I can't," he said. He smiled. "But let's just think about us, here, now," he said. "Just for tonight." He smiled, then kissed her again. This time, he wrapped his arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. She closed her eyes as he pulled her close. "Come on Cal," he said, pulling back and standing up. He grabbed her hands. "Close your eyes," he said. "Why?" He smiled. "Trust me," was all he said. She smiled, then closed her eyes. He led her upstairs, then into a room. "Ok, open them," he said. She opened her eyes, and saw they were in the bedroom. There was another gift sitting on the bed. "Go open it," he said with a smile. "Eric, you didn't have to. I-" "But I wanted to. Now, go open it," he said. She sat down on the bed, and he sat next to her. She carefully opened it, and gasped. It was a collage Eric had put together. There were pictures of Emily as a newborn, up until a few days ago. One of the pictures was the sonogram he'd asked Calleigh's doctor for. In the middle was a picture of Calleigh and Eric at their wedding. "Eric, it's beautiful," she whispered, setting the framed collage on her bedside table. She turned back to him, and he smiled, kissing her. He laid her down on the bed, again deepening his kiss. His intentions were clear, and Calleigh closed her eyes. She made her body relax, trying to clear the developing tensions. But they'd only done it once after her attack. And she'd been so terrified even then. But she was going to make herself enjoy it this time. However, Eric seemed to feel her tensing. "Calleigh, are you-" "Eric, shut up and kiss me," she said, leaning in and kissing him. He hesitated, but then leaned in, kissing her back. The room was warm, but goose bumps were still rising on her skin. His touch was gentle on her arms. "Baby, you can relax," he said softly. He pulled off his shirt, then very slowly unbuttoned hers. He saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen since, other than when Jake had been near her, she hadn't shown in months. He saw terror. He stopped, her shirt half unbuttoned. "Calleigh, I want to do this, but if you don't want to, or if it's bothering you, we can stop," he said gently, kissing her cheek. She wanted him to stop more than anything. She was suddenly reliving that event again. But she managed to somewhat hide it. She put her brave face back on. "I'm ok," she said. He again kept his eyes on hers as his hands slowly moved back to her shirt. He finally got it unbuttoned, and slid it off her arms, exposing her torso. Once again, her baby weight had already all but disappeared, leaving her still tiny and slender. He smiled, moving down and placing a soft kiss on her belly. It sent shivers down her entire body, and she flinched. Eric backed off, moving up to her face again. He ran his fingers through her long hair, softly kissing her chin. He moved his hands back down her body as he gently kissed her lips. However, as soon as his hands had reached slightly below her waist, she lost it. The memories had become too real. Too graphic. She sucked in a quick breath, flinching and pulling away. "Calleigh," Eric said. He ceased touching her. "We're done," he said softly, trying to get her to stop shivering. "Shh, it's alright," he said softly. But she pulled away from him. Her world seemed to be spinning. He was no longer Eric, but, instead, was his half-brother. She grabbed her shirt, quickly pulling it back on and buttoning it. "J-Just... don't touch me," she said. Eric felt a sharp sting in her voice. He saw pain in her eyes again, and the terror had grown. "Calleigh, it's ok," he said, reaching for his own shirt. But she quickly got out of the bed. "Calleigh, I-" she had disappeared into the bathroom. He sighed as he heard the sounds of the shower turning on. He pulled his shirt over his head, then walked over to the bathroom door. However, he heard Emily crying. He went to rock her, and, being changed, she had quietly gone back to sleep. he walked back to the bathroom, and heard Calleigh still inside. he silently stood next to the door to wait for her.

Calleigh stood under the warm water. She was still shaking, but was trying to relax. Now, all she could think about was the fact she'd disappointed Eric. She turned the water off. "After everything he does for me, I can't do a damn thing for him," she said aloud. She reached for her towel, wrapping herself in it. She was shivering from the cold. She sighed as she realized she hadn't brought clothes to put into. She wrapped herself in her towel, then slowly opened the bathroom door. She jumped as she saw Eric. "Eric, I-" she looked down at her feet. "cal, I'm sorry, I..." She suddenly walked past him and to the bedroom. he heard the door lock behind her. Patiently, he again waited for her. She opened the door momentarily, now sporting pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. She walked back to the bed and sat down. "Can I come in?' he asked. She nodded. "it is your bedroom too," she said softly. he sat down next to her. "Cal-" "I'm sorry Eric." "Calleigh, why are you sorry?" he asked. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did, and how I made you stop." "You don't need to be sorry," he said, a small smile covering his face. "Calleigh, I love you. And you were hurting. I'm not going to do things that hurt you. I'm not like that, And besides, even if it had bothered me, I couldn't get mad. Because I can't stay mad at you over anything." She sighed, then gently pushed on his chest until he was lying down. He was confused. "Cal?" "No," she said. "I can't." "No, just... what are you doing?' he asked. "Eric, just lie still," she said. He did, and she laid next to him, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry," she said again. "Don't be," he whispered to her, brushing a strand on her damp hair behind her ear. "Just don't leave me," she whispered. "I won't. i promise," he said. She sighed a deep sigh, then closed her eyes. Before long, she fell asleep. Eric didn't move, afraid to wake her. And, soon, he was asleep too. All was quiet throughout the entire house as all three family members slept.


	36. Party Trouble

**Party Trouble**

It was two days later. Eric was off at a crime scene. Calleigh looked bored as she played with a pen at the desk. "This sucks," she whispered. "I'd keep your voice down. The walls have voices." Calleigh smiled as she looked up and saw Natalia. "Hey." Natalia smiled. "You look bored out of your mind." Calleigh smiled. "I only look *that* bored." Natalia smiled. "Hey, Horatio will probably let you off of desk duty within the week. I know even Eric's been bugging him about it." Calleigh smiled. "That would be great." Natalia smiled. "Hey, I got invited to this party tonight, and I was told to bring a friend. All the guys have to wear masks, so I thought it'd be good for you to go have some fun. What do you think?" Calleigh looked at her watch. "Well, I'll have to talk to Eric. Make sure he's ok with it and that he'll either be able to watch Emily or I can get a sitter. But I don't think he'll mind." Natalia smiled. "Great. Call me if something comes up. And if it doesn't, I'll plan to be at your house by six." Calleigh smiled and nodded, and then Natalia smiled and went back to work.

"Calleigh, Natalia's here!" Eric called. he was sitting on the couch, gently rocking Emily. She was awake, and playing with his fingers. "I'm coming," Calleigh said. Eric's jaw nearly hit the floor as he saw her. She was wearing a simple black dress. It reached a little below her knees, and the sleeves barely covered her shoulders. She was wearing the charm bracelet he'd given her, and had a simple chain necklace on. Her hair was even straight than usual, and her shoes were also simple. But she looked absolutely stunning to him. Calleigh couldn't help but laugh. "Eric, please, quit drooling." She looked herself over. "i didn't think it was that fancy, I just wanted something simple, but I-" "Cal, you look amazing," he said. "You'll fit right in tonight." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thanks. Now behave. Call me if anything happens, and the doctor's number is on the fridge, and-" "Calleigh, we'll be fine," he said with a smile. She giggled, then kissed him gently on the cheek before she went out to meet Natalia in the car. Natalia was wearing a strapless blue dress, a matching necklace, and her shoes as well seemed to match.

Calleigh was taken aback at the size of the party. She hadn't figured it would be this big. Natalia turned as someone touched her shoulder. "Good evening ladies," he said. Even with his mask, Natalia easily recognized him. "Hey Ry," she said, smiling and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Calleigh, I didn't expect to see you here. Wow, both of you look.... wow." Natalia smiled and laughed. "Calleigh, want to join us for a dance?" she asked. Calleigh smiled, but shook her head no. "You two go have some fun. I think I'm just gonna sit here and relax," she said. Natalia shrugged. "Suit yourself, but you'll know where to find us," she said with a smile. Calleigh smiled, and then the two disappeared.

Calleigh looked around. It was the new hit club in Miami, Blazing Guns. She looked up as the bartender approached her. "I didn't order anything," she said. "No ma'am, some gentlemen over there did. He even added the, umm, umbrella," he said. He looked like he'd rather be a hundred other places. Calleigh looked at the masked gentlemen. He smiled, tipping his glass towards her. She smiled at him, but turned away as he went to talk to his friends. She smiled at the bartender, then sipped at her drink. As soon as she'd finished it, the bartender brought her another one. She smiled, another umbrella. She finished this one, then walked over to the man. **Has it really been that long since I've had a drink that I'm already getting tipsy?** She sat down next to the man. "Hi," she said. "I wanted to thank you for the drinks." The man smiled. "You're welcome." Calleigh seemed to recognize the voice, but, at the moment, she couldn't place it. Suddenly, it hit her as she watched the man turn away. "Jake, you have no business-" "Doing what Calleigh?' he asked, turning back to face her. His breath was hot and steamy. He'd obviously been drinking and partying. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists. He pulled her out towards a more quiet corner. He gripped her tighter as she bit him. "Let me go," she said. "Oh but Calleigh, with no Eric here to protect you, I've got you right where i want you," Sheer terror raced through her as one of his hands let go of her rest, and he moved it up her leg, and up into her dress. She seemed paralyzed; frozen in place. But something inside of her clicked as his hand moved all the way up the inside of her dress and leg, reaching her thigh. "I said, let me go!" she snapped. She kicked him hard in his shin. He cried out, but kept his hands in place. She bit him, but he still didn't move. Suddenly, she whipped her body around. His hand on her wrists snapped around as she twisted her body, and it slipped off of her. His other hand was freed almost at the same time. She grabbed his hands, twisted him around, and he cried out as she had him pinned against the wall, his hands on his back. "I told you to let me go, and not to mess with me," she snapped. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a gun appeared, the end resting on the side of Jake's head. Calleigh turned her head, and saw Ryan and Natalia. "I suggest you don't move Berkely," Ryan said, bitterness in his voice. He'd always loved Calleigh in a brotherly sort of way after everything she'd done for him, and he had no intention of letting Jake go. He hadn't been caught since he'd told Eric where to find Calleigh, but they had him now. Natalia looked at Calleigh. "Let me go Cal. Ryan's got him. Come on, let's go." Calleigh was trembling, both from memories and from anger. She was tempted to swipe the gun from Ryan and put a bullet in jake's head, but she refrained herself, turning and storming off. Natalia looked back at Ryan, who had Jake in handcuffs. "I got him," Ryan said. "Get her home." Natalia nodded, then followed Calleigh. She finally managed to convince her to go home, and she drove her back to the house.

Eric looked furious as Calleigh explained to him what had happened. Natalia had gone back to fill out a statement. "Eric, please, let's just... stay here," she said softly. He kissed her head gently. "you still look beautiful in that dress babe," he whispered. She smiled. "i love you Eric." "I love you too," he whispered, pulling her close. She closed her eyes, and breathed in the scent. It was a mingled scent; one of herself and him. To her, it was the best smell in the world.


	37. Tonight, I'm Yours Alone

**Tonight, I'm Yours Alone**

Calleigh groaned, looking at her clock. It was three in he morning, and Emily was crying. "I got it," she said as Eric rolled over in the bed. He muttered something she couldn't understand, and she crawled out of bed. She walked across the hall to the nursery. Emily got quiet, but started to squirm as soon as her mother held her in her arms. "Hey beautiful," Calleigh whispered gently. "What's got you all riled up?' she asked gently. Her daughter continued to squirm, and Calleigh stood up, walking her around the room and softly singing to her. It didn't seem to help much. Suddenly, Calleigh turned as she heard Eric enter the room. She smiled at him, then turned her attention back to her squirming and restless daughter. Suddenly, Calleigh watched in disbelief as Eric carefully took his daughter from Calleigh. She gurgled, but then laid still. Calleigh stifled a laugh to keep from waking her again. Eric got a smug look of victory on his face. He rocked Emily a little more, then put her back in her crib. She was peacefully asleep. Calleigh rolled her eyes as Eric practically pranced back to the bedroom. As she shut the door, he smiled and looked at her. "Like I said before, I can have that effect on women." Calleigh rolled her eyes. "You wish." "i can do more than wish," he said. "But, first, I have to ask you something," Calleigh said, her face turning serious. "Fire away," he said. She seemed to be struggling for the right words, and he could see this was important to her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head, then tried again. This time, words escaped her lips.

"Eric, what happened earlier tonight really made me think of how lucky I am to have you. And, I've seen what you give up for me, and all that you do. And... now it's your turn," she said. Suddenly, he got a replay of two nights ago, only, this time, she was initiating the kiss. She felt him start to pull away, and she broke the kiss and started to talk before he could get a word out. "Eric, I can't keep living like this; letting what happened in the past affect the present. I don't want you to ask me if I'm ok, and I don't want you to ask me if I want to stop. Trust me, I'll let you know if it gets too far, but, Eric, unlike what happened when Emily.... was... you know.... anyway, I don't want to do this to forget." She hovered closer to him. "I want to do this to remember," she whispered before she kissed him. "Eric, tonight, none of me belongs to your half-brother. None of me belongs to Jake. Not my body, my thoughts, anything. Tonight, I'm yours alone," she whispered. "I promise." He pushed her back, despite the protests she put up. "Calleigh, I don't want you to do this to please me. I don't want you being hurt." She looked him in the eyes. Her emerald orbs were almost piercing his chocolate brown ones. "Eric, I know it may seem hard to believe, because I'm having problems believing it too. But it'll hurt me more for you not to do this for me. And this is going to hurt. it's going to reopen wounds I'd rather leave untouched, and it'll take me back to the only time I've ever felt that helpless. Where I've ever felt like I had no control whatsoever. And I'm sorry, it may seem selfish, because I know hurting me will probably hurt you too. But, Eric, I'm ready to start my life fresh. With you, with Emily, and without my past. I can't forget unless I have a memory to replace it with. make it this one Eric. Please." He lost himself right then. With the pleading in her voice, and the pure honesty in her words, he caved in. She was the only person in the world he could melt that easily and quickly for. "Are you sure you're ready?' he asked in a whisper, pulling her on top of him. He wanted to give her a sense of control. She was took in a deep breath, then nodded as she leaned in, kissing him.

After what seemed like forever to them both, Eric was silent as he rolled away from Calleigh. He just watched her. She was shaking, which he'd known was going to occur. But giving her a sense of control had seemed to help a bit, and she hadn't shattered into a million pieces. She was staring up at the ceiling, obviously trying to lower her frantic heartbeat. Even in the darkness of the room, he could see a glint of tears brimming in her eyes. But, for the first time in a long time, her eyes looked clear. They looked almost new; like they had new life. He reached over, pulling her close. Taken by surprise, she flinched, but didn't pull away. "Do I want to know what's going through your mind?" he asked softly, trying to help alleviate some of her pain. she didn't turn to face him. Instead, she kept her back on his chest. He gently kissed the back of her neck. he couldn't help but feel, much to his dismay and resentment towards himself, hurt as she practically cowered and shied away from him as he placed his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry," she said to him. "you still don't have to be," he said, placing another kiss along the back of her neck. "It was good in a way," she said softly. "Was it good in a good way?' he asked. "Well, I felt like I could finally let go. To be with you," she said softly. "But...." he added. "It hurt, emotionally. Like I said before it even occurred, it reopened some deep and painful wounds, but it had to be done." She sighed, and he felt her shaking had reduced to an occasional tremble. "It hurt less then last time though," she said. He smiled. He leaned over her, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad," he said softly to her. "At first," she whispered, "It was like him. All over again." Eric was quiet. He'd noticed. She'd tensed and become shaky as soon as he'd started. It had gotten worse, but she hadn't told him to stop. Not until the very end, when it was over, had she begun to even start to calm. "But, in the end," she said. "It was just me and you, like I promised you." She scooted away from him, but, before he could get out his whimper of disapproval, she'd rolled around so she was facing him. Her face was still wet with tears, but her eyes did look clearer. She put on a smile. Eric could tell it was a fake smile, but he played along. "I'm ok Eric. Right now, I feel ok. I can't promise you about tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after. I'll have to take it day by day. But, for now.... I'm ok," she said. This time, her small smile was real. He smiled, gently kissing her back. "Now, Calleigh, I thought we had this resolved," he said. "There is no longer just a 'you'. It is now a 'we'. 'We' will have to take it day by day. Not you, not me, but us. We can do anything baby, and if I have to go to the moon to prove it to you, I will." She closed her eyes. "You don't have to go to the moon," she said softly. "At least not tonight anyway." He smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. He wiped the few remaining tears from her face, then, soon, they'd both fallen asleep together, each pressed tightly against the warmth of their lover.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok, the whole love part of this story is actually hard for me to write. I find it either too.... fake, or i find myself confused because I've never been in the situation that's going on here, and I can't quite wrap my head around how it should sound. Should she be more hesitant, or open? Should he be more persistant about not doing it to not hurt her, or should he do what he's doing because of her. Sorry, if you know me, you know I've NEVER been good at anything that has to do with love. But, i decided to steer away from the violence for a chapter or so and focus more on them building their relationship. Anyway, hope you like, and thanks to heartless1978, elislin, Singingchick18, MsDuquenseDelko, C.H.E.A.R., csimiamilol3, mellischatzi3, zurfer-csimiamifreak-girl, and SheliaLuvsWTR4EVER. Thanks for all the reviews, comments, encouragement, helpful criticism, and support. Just thought I needed to mention all my faithful followers. Please, keep reviewing. You all do such a great job at it. Thanks for reading; more coming hopefully soon!

-Name Unavaliable


	38. The Return

**The Return**

Eric turned the alarm off. He yawned, beyond tired. He smiled as he saw Calleigh asleep, her head on his chest. For a moment, he considered leaving her, and not getting up. But, then, he decided they couldn't miss work. He gently nudged her arm. "Cal, babe, time to get up," he whispered. She groggily muttered, then snuggled up tighter against him. "Calleigh, come on, you don't want to be late for work do you?" Again came another mumble. "Calleigh, I hate to do this to you, but if you don't get out of bed, I'm taking your gun," Eric said in a very fatherly tone of voice. "And I'm going to give it to Emily for safe-keeping." He couldn't duck in time to miss the pillow she successfully aimed at his head. "I can see that you're up now," he said with a grin. Calleigh rolled her eyes, sitting up. "I cannot believe you just threatened to give our two and a half month old daughter a gun," she said. "That's my job," she said, smiling. "You get to teach her to swim." "I'd love to sit here and talk Calleigh, but we have seriously got to move or Horatio is going to be making us swim from here to Europe for being late." "I have to agree that we shouldn't believe, but there's no way he'd make us swim to Europe," Calleigh said, rolling her eyes as she got up, heading to the shower to get ready.

Calleigh was muttering to herself as she sat behind the desk, clicking her pen in boredom. She smiled though as she saw Horatio approaching. "Hi H," she said. "Calleigh, my office please," he said. Calleigh stared after him as he walked off. She hadn't done anything wrong.... had she?

"Yes Horatio?" she asked, closing his office door behind her. "Please, Calleigh, sit down," he said. Calleigh hesitated, but sat. "What's going on?" she asked. "Ryan and Natalia told me of your incident with Jake this weekend," he said. Calleigh's cheeks flushed pink. "H, I was just-" He quieted her. "They told me how well you handled the situation. Calleigh, I want you to return to your normal duties, starting today," he said. A smile spread across Calleigh's face. "Really?' she asked. Horatio gave her a small grin and nodded. "Yes, glad to have you back on board," he said with a smile. Still smiling, Calleigh was quick to head back to the ballistics lab.

Calleigh breathed in the distinct scent of the lab as she walked in. She saw the careful records her replacement had been taking. They were very organized, and it was easy for her to understand. She smiled, pleased. Ryan suddenly walked in the door. "Hey Cal, Alexx wanted me to bring you this nine-mil," he said. Calleigh smiled and nodded. "I'm on it," she said.

After a long day, Calleigh and Eric were sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. Eric smiled, enjoying watching Calleigh feed Emily. When she was around their daughter, Calleigh's eyes had a different light to them, and she seemed to glow even more. "So, how'd work go?" he asked. "It went good," Calleigh said. "It felt good to do something besides stupid desk work," she continued. "I'm glad to have my lab back." Eric smiled. "You missed it huh?" "Of course! That's my second home," she said with a grin. "And that's only because Emily is here, not there," Eric said. Calleigh rolled her eyes. Eric grinned, standing up and starting to clear the table. :So what?" Calleigh asked. "I'm right, aren't I?" eric said, chuckling. "No!" Calleigh smiled, looking at Emily. "I can't eat or drink in their either." Eric laughed. "And what about me?" "Please Eric, I get enough of you," she said, smiling. "I get you here, you visit me there. However," she smiled, picking up Emily to take her upstairs. "I don't dream of you every night," she said, making a quick exit for the stairway. Eric just laughed and shook his head.


	39. Secrets are Born

**Secrets are Born**

Calleigh looked at her watch. Two-o'clock. She turned to Eric. "Hey, I've got to go," she said. "He pulled off his gloves, backing away from the two bodies in front of them. "Where to?" "Just a doctor visit. Nothing big," she said. He nodded. "Alright. I'll let Horatio know where you went." Calleigh nodded, then headed back to her car, driving off for the doctor.

"Alright Calleigh, just waiting on those last few tests and you can get out of here." Calleigh smiled at Dr. Joyce Clyde, or, as Calleigh had known her for the last several yeas, Joy. The two were close friends now. Dr. Clyde's pager beeped. "I'll be back shortly," she said. Calleigh nodded. As Dr. Clyde raced off, Calleigh began to flip through a magazine.

Calleigh just stared at Dr. Clyde, zoning out as the doctor continued to talk. She buried her hands in her face, groaning to herself. "Calleigh, did you hear me?" Calleigh looked up. "What? Joy, I'm sorry, I just....." "Calleigh, this is only the fourth or fifth time I've ever seen this. I really don't know what to tell you. The trauma of your miscarriage, followed so soon by the birth of your daughter-" "What caused it in the first place?" "Well, I would say definitely the rape and the fall that caused the miscarriage," Dr. Clyde said. "Then when your daughter was born, that just finished the job and put the actual hole in the uterine wall. I'm very surprised they didn't notice this when the child was born." "Ok, so... what does this actually mean?" Calleigh asked. "Well.... first, I would recommend.... not to have any more children," Dr. Clyde said, hesitating as she spoke. "That wasn't what you were going to say," Calleigh said. "Well, I still wouldn't recommend more children. But... I would recommend.... a hysterectomy." Calleigh stood up. "I have to go. I can't talk about this now. Eric is going to have to work late tonight and someone needs to go get Emily. Thanks Joy, and I'll call you back soon about what we're going to do." "Calleigh, this isn't one of those things you can push aside. You need to not think about anyone but yourself right now." "Bye Joy." "Calleigh, I'm serious!" But Calleigh had already left. Dr. Clyde sighed, but shook her head and turned around.

Calleigh turned the music on her radio up, trying to push the thoughts from her head. She couldn't tell Eric. She was afraid to. Afraid of how he might react. She knew he said she could tell him anything, but right now, she couldn't. She just turned the music up a bit louder, going to get Emily.

That night, Eric walked into Emily's room. He smiled as he saw her asleep in her crib. Calleigh was also asleep in the chair next to the crib. Eric smiled, then gently kissed his wife's forehead. "Eric?" Calleigh asked, slowly blinking her eyes open. "Come on babe, come to bed," he whispered. She looked around, taking a moment to realize where she was. She quietly nodded, then followed him to the bedroom silently.

"How'd the doctor go?" Eric asked Calleigh as they both climbed into bed. "Fine. Just ran some tests," Calleigh partly-lied. "Oh," Eric said. Calleigh then smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I love you Eric," she whispered. "I love you too Cal," he said softly, placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, then cuddled close against him, the thoughts from the day dissolving as she felt herself against his body, and it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of "Can Two Bads Make a Right?". However, don't think I'm going to leave you hanging like that! I'm gonna pass some time, so I decided to instead of skipping time in chapters, I'm writing a sequel. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
